Three Delivery Don't Tell Nana
by crystalquirt
Summary: Sibey / Yaoi - BoyxBoy - Action, angst, horror, romance, mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching. Takes place after Origins
1. Chapter 1

Don't Tell Nana, It Will Only Worry Her!

By CrystalQuirt

Sibey / Yaoi

Tobey saw the trouble Sid got in when he tried to keep a recipe so he could make it, but that didn't stop him from thinking he could make one and not get caught. Tobey tries to keep the Super Soba noodle recipe so he can use it and be strong enough to save Sid or Sue if they need help. Takes place after 'Origins.'

Borrowed Super Soba Noodles from Ranma 1/2 - Not a cross over! I only borrowed the noodles. Tobey will give the noodles back; one way or another when he is finished with them.

Sibey / Yaoi - Action, horror, Mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"It was so not fair Sid teasing me about how he pulled a 'Tobey'."

Tobey stomped through the garden gate and threw his helmet into the bushes. Sue followed him in quietly, waiting for him to finish with his tantrum.

"Ever since he tried to cook that recipe and failed miserably – he started saying he 'pulled a Tobey' every time he or anybody else makes a mistake. Now he says it all the time, from when he farts in public to delivering Mrs. Thompson's food to Mr. Wang like he did tonight!"

Tobey controlled his anger enough to take good care of his bike. He leaned it gently against a bench, before he sat on the ground. Sue sat down next to him and leaned back on the same bench.

"I'M TIRED OF IT! Where does he get off naming his mistakes after me?"

"Come on Tobey he's just teasing - face it, you are often the one who makes things worse or makes a bigger mess that we all have to clean up. Look the the killer Bok Choy you raised when you gave Frankie water, or when you ate dog food - of all things and became a Nian!"

"Hey Sue! How was I supposed to know about Frankie and the water? . . . And Kevin is the one who said Frankie was thirsty! . . . And for the Nian situation, I was a dog at the time. I 'almost never' eat dog food otherwise."

"How about when you tried to jump the crevasse during the earthquakes? We had to stop investigating what was going on to find and rescue you because you were out messing around instead of helping us!"

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you by nearly getting killed!"

"Don't get like that – you asked why Sid teases you – I'm telling you!"

"I'm just unlucky sometimes - I can't help it! I didn't realize I had such a bad reputation. Sid apologized for saying I was irresponsible that time and when he calls me a dork, I thought he was just teasing – I didn't think he meant that he really thinks I am. What does dork mean anyway?"

"That's not the point Tobey. You let Kong Li convince you that he could bring your mother back from the dead. You had to know somewhere deep inside he was lying and that was not possible – even if he wanted to!"

"Sue . . . that's not fair! I don't even remember my mother and then to find out that Kong Li is my father – I . . . " Tobey hiccuped fighting to swallow tears for about the hundredth time since that awful day.

"Nana still won't tell me anything more about my mother!"

"Nana said he may not be your father, she wasn't sure. She just told Sid and me that he thinks he's your father."

"Nana's just in denial. He had a picture, and knew things about me. Why would my mother have tried to hide me away from Kong Li if I wasn't his son and going to be part of the prophesy? Nana said my mom wanted to keep me safe from him. The prophesy existed even before I was born." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

"Tobey – it doesn't matter if he is your father. He was nothing more than a sperm donor. He didn't raise you and you are nothing like him! We are your family and we love you." Sue found his hand and gave him a squeeze.

"No I'm not like him, Kong Li is smarter than I am just like everyone else is. Sid tells me all the time when he names his mistakes after me. I don't want to talk about Kong Li anymore!"

"But you need to talk about it until you see clearly and Sid is just teasing you. You know how he is don't you? Kong Li is not smarter than you and you are kind and loving which is something Kong Li will never be!"

"Well, have I done anything else stupid recently?" Tobey was just looking for more excuses to be down on himself he was so angry. He still felt very confused, and even scared – especially at night and he didn't understand why.

Tobey also felt gullible; Kong Li had so easily fooled him! And he felt very weak – like he couldn't protect Chinatown or anyone else anymore.

Sue didn't fully understand what he was going through or she probably would have chosen her next words more carefully.

"Only one thing that still worries me sometimes and it happened a long time ago." Tobey looked up at her, expecting her to accuse him of some other horrible thing.

She continued, "Remember on Sid's birthday - you told Kong Li that if he tortured you - you might tell him where the cookbook is!"

"That is so not fair Sue! I didn't say torture and I would never really tell him anything!"

"He doesn't know that! What if he tries it?"

"Tries what?"

"You can be so dense! What if he catches and tortures you someday just to see if you will tell him?"

"Come on Sue – it would never work! I would NEVER tell him."

"Yeah, you said once before that you would never betray us and you did!"

"But Sue! He promised I could see my mom ag . . . " Tobey couldn't finish, he was all choked up and looked away from Sue as tears welled up in his eyes. ". . . He c-could N-NEVER capture me anyway."

"Never say never Tobey. He and his minions captured Sid twice!"

Tobey took a deep breath and shot back, "Well yeah, but Sid is slow and that last time was your fault."

"Tobey, how was it my fault the second time?"

"We were out looking for you – it happened because you weren't there to take care of us – Sid wound up alone and so worried about you, he couldn't fight and I am too gullible and stupid to fight!"

"That's not true Tobey."

"And Sue, if you will remember, I used to be the one who fixes things and saves the day! My blob saved you from Kong Li when I fell back into the painting and I finished Kong Li off. I was the one who battled through the grocery store and little old ladies with coupons to get the baking soda that defeated the dragon. I took the recipe out of the statue and got the Shape Shifter off our backs and I stopped Kong Li and got the recipe at the museum too. I even learned things about the Nian that helped us defeat them in the end!"

"Alright - alright, maybe Sid calling his mistake a 'Tobey' was unfair. I am sure he'd apologize if you tell him it upset you. He really loves you, you know?"

"Hey, whats not to love?" Tobey grinned and rubbed his eyes. Sue slugged his arm.

". . . and I did try to tell him. He laughed, called me a dork and rode away!"

"He probably thought you were kidding, try again. I'm going in to see if Barney needs help." Sue went in the back door.

"Forget it, I'm not talking to him." Tobey took out his phone and searched for the definition of 'dork.'

The little screen quickly displayed the definition:

_"A stupid, inept, or foolish person. Often confused with nerd and geek, but does not imply the same intelligence level; (US, slang, dated) A dork is a blue whale's penis."_

Tobey growled out loud, "He's calling me a penis? . . . A stupid, foolish 'whale' penis? . . . I am not stupid – or 'just' a penis! Aaargh!"

Tobey fell back in the grass with his eyes squeezed shut. "If he is going to be that way, he will never see mine – not even in the shower someday!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Sid, Sue! Where's Tobey?" practically running, Nana came into the kitchen where they were loading up deliveries.

"He's sulking out in the garden." Sue answered since Sid hadn't seen him since they got back.

"Why is he sulking – what happened Sue?" Sid was clueless.

"Later children, just go get him . . . Sue would you? This is important and he needs to be here!"

Sue ran out and came back almost immediately with Tobey walking behind her looking angry. He wouldn't even look at Sid.

"Children! I have learned the location of another recipe! It's the Super Soba noodle recipe. My magic showed me that it is at the carnival and has already been found and prepared. You must hurry. Kong Li may know already too – or he may be the one who made it!"

"I doubt it would be Kong Li. What would he be doing at the carnival?"

"Right – but whoever did make the recipe is in danger from the recipe and from Kong Li!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid, Sue and Tobey split up at the carnival and each searched a different area. Sue took the animal stalls. Sid took the tents where the 'extreme' acts lived and performed, the world's biggest, smallest, or ugliest didn't seem to have any recipe or be cooking anything.

Tobey searched the rides and food area. He didn't find a magic recipe at the fry bread trailer, the deep fried candy bar trailer or the 'On a Stick' trailer. He did find and eat; cotton candy, a 'choco taco', fry bread with beans and cheese, three deep fried butterfingers, one milky way and followed it all with 'fried pork On a Stick'. After the fried pork 'On a Stick' he had to sit down for a minute, or barf.

Sue found him sitting at a table looking a little green and knew what had happened.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you search this area Tobey."

"It was great Sue! How often do you find this many taste treats all in one place . . . urp . . ."

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, they even have 'sausage wrapped in bagel – On a Stick' and dipped in dark chocolate - I HAVE to try that next! Then the ICE CREAM trailer has bacon chocolate chip and those giant sugar cones – Oh can I borrow some money Sue? I only have two dollars left!"

"Tobey! Let's just go find Sid before you stuff yourself so bad you pass out. We came here with a job to do."

"Right Sue." Tobey sadly followed her, intending to come back for ice cream as soon as they found the Super Soba recipe and he borrowed some money.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid found the 'strong man' tent and went in quietly since the tent flap was open. He found the strong man himself stirring a pot on a hotplate. He had the recipe stuck in the edge of a mirror over a table.

"Yes! Finally an easy one!" Sid exclaimed, but softly.

"Excuse me Sir - that recipe you have – it's dangerous if you eat it or even make it."

"Doesn't seem dangerous to me – it works very well!"

"You've already tried it?" Sid's voice cracked realizing he might have to fight this 'strong man' made even stronger by the Super Soba noodles!

"Sure have – carnivals all over will be bidding for me to be their strong man. I, Arnold the strongest man on earth will be rich in no time!" he turned to Sid and flexed his muscles for him to see.

"But its bad Arnold, it would be better if you just let me take it off your hands!"

"HAHAHA! You are funny!"

"I will have to take it!"

"You and what army kid?"

The large, sweaty hairy man flexed his muscles again and took a step towards Sid.

"Only army I need are these!" Sid flexed his own muscles and even to him it seemed really, really silly - and a huge mistake.

Arnold charged at Sid like an angry rhino! Sid ducked and rolled out of his way, jumped up and ran toward the mirror with the recipe. Arnold turned and ran after Sid again.

Sid grabbed the recipe and turned around to see Arnold was after him with his fists swinging. Sid put up his arm to block, and it was like hitting concrete! He fell back and Arnold grabbed his ankle in a vice-like grip. One yank with one hand on his leg, the magically-enhanced strong man threw Sid across the tent.

Sid never let go of the recipe, crossed his arms in front of his chest to protect himself as he slammed shoulder first into a tall metal cabinet hard enough to bend the doors in. The cabinet, full of weights for Arnold's act rocked back against the side of the tent. The tent canvas acted like a trampoline and sent the cabinet rocking forward again as Sid fell to the ground in front of it. Weights fell on him as the cabinet came down.

Sid yelled for help, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out from under the cabinet in time. A dumbbell landed next to him, with another lying across it and over his back. They kept most of the weight off, but pressed hard across his back. He was trapped face down with the recipe under his stomach. Arnold walked calmly over to the cabinet and started to lift it off of Sid with one finger.

"Give me back the noodle recipe boy."

Sid yelled into the ground, "No!" and screamed when Arnold dropped the cabinet on him on purpose.

"You stupid little boy! Hand me the recipe or I will just take it off of your squished body after I crush you to death!"

A low, evil voice hissed, "And then I will take it from you – without even breaking a sweat you muscle-bound moron."

Sid strained to look, and saw Kong Li standing in the tent opening! He walked in, heading for Sid and the strong man.

"Hello Sid. Funny how we keep running into each other. Hold onto the recipe for me while I take care of this big, stupid problem will you? Don't go away."

Sid strained trying to lift the cabinet off himself, but couldn't get it to budge. His shoulder was out of joint and really hurt when he tried.

Kong Li faced Arnold. The 'strongest man in the world' was looking at this new dark - caped most evil man in the world and not knowing who he was, dared to laugh. "So, you know about my recipe too. I will crush you!"

"It's my recipe and I am here to take it back - you Insect."

Kong Li summoned a whirl wind that ripped the tent off of it's stakes and poles. The poles whipped around in circles, not even coming close to Kong Li, but hitting almost everything else, including the cabinet that had Sid trapped. When the wind started Sid closed his eyes and covered his head. The first time one of the heavy poles hit the cabinet he screamed not knowing what it was.

The canvas flew into the air, spinning in the whirlwind and wrapped around Arnold in layer after layer before he was thrown off of his feet, wrapped up like a mummy.

Before the whirlwind left the area, it took out another tent and the 'On a Stick' trailer and threw them both out of the carnival grounds. The 'On a Stick' cook jumped out just in time, barely avoiding the boiling grease and oil that came out of the fryers and swirled around in the wind.

Sue and Tobey saw the whirlwind and knew who had created it right away. They ran toward the destruction and people running in all directions to find Kong Li standing over Sid, still trapped under the cabinet.

"Kong Li!" Sue yelled.

"SID!" Tobey screamed and started running toward his fallen boyfriend. He could only see the top of Sid's head and he wasn't moving, even to try and free himself. Tobey totally forgot how mad he was at Sid. His stomach came up into his chest with worry and he got to Kong Li with Sue right behind him. Kong Li caught Tobey's first punch and with a hard yank threw him over his shoulder.

Tobey hit the ground near the cabinet. "Sid! Sid!"

"I'm okay Tobey, just stuck – get me out!"

Tobey tried, he pulled up on the top edge with both hands and couldn't budge it! "Sid! How are you not being crushed? There is no way – your hurt and you're just not telling me!"

"Its not on me with it's full weight, but my shoulder . . ."

"Shit Sid! You are hurt!"

"Tobey! I could use some help here!" Sue screamed at him. Kong Li was backing her up with a furious series of palm strikes and kicks.

"No Sue I'm coming! Hang on Sid!" Tobey ran to help Sue, feeling the urgency to beat Kong Li so they could save Sid.

Sid tried to slow his breathing and relax – even though Sue and Tobey were fighting and he couldn't help them. The pain from his dislocated shoulder was intense too and he barely noticed that his knee hurt.

A small crowd was gathering now the that whirl wind had dissipated. Tobey body slammed Kong Li to get him away from Sue. Kong Li landed face down with Tobey sitting on him.

"A body slam from behind? Tobey my son, is that what your Nana taught you? I really wish I had been able to raise and train you myself. You would have been so much more powerful – and honorable. But now that Mei Hua raised you, what would I expect from you, but an unskilled slam from behind?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Um, No. Son."

"Stop calling me that!"

Kong Li powered himself up and Tobey fell off backwards. Kong Li followed Tobey's fall and landed on him with his elbow in his neck. Sue hit Kong Li in the back with a spinning dragon kick and he rolled off of Tobey. She gave him a hand up and he started coughing.

The crowd that was watching the fight was getting bigger and Kong Li didn't like crowds – at least not until crowds would be gathering around him to worship him after he conquered the world.

"This isn't over my reject son and bratty girl!" Kong Li ran away like the true coward he was. Thinking the action was over, the crowd broke up and they were left alone. No one came over to help get the cabinet off of Sid or went to help the strong man. He looked like a caterpillar trying to fight his way out of a cocoon.

Sue and Tobey ran over to Sid. They both tried to lift the cabinet and couldn't. Tobey leaned down close to Sid and smoothed his hair not knowing how else to help him.

"Sid! Don't worry – we'll get you out!"

Sid didn't open his eyes, still trying to control his breath and the pain he felt he did feel comforted by Tobey's touch.

Sue ran to one of the downed tent poles and brought it back. She put one end well under the cabinet along Sid's body and lifted – it moved! All by herself she lifted the cabinet of her brother.

Tobey pulled Sid out by his shirt. He suppressed a groan so Tobey wouldn't think he hurt him, but it really hurt when his shoulder was moved and the barbell rolled off of his back. With Tobey's help he carefully rolled over on his back and once his feet were clear, Sue lowered the cabinet.

"Sid! How badly are you hurt?" she asked.

"Not bad." Sid lied. He groaned loudly and gritted his teeth when he tried to use his shoulder to sit up. He lie back and used his other hand to show Sue the Super Soba Noodle recipe.

"That's great Sid you got the recipe, but is it your shoulder that hurts?"

"I think it's dislocated."

"Oh no, I'll call Nana and an ambulance." Tobey's hands were shaking a little as he took out his phone.

"No Tobey! No ambulance – we have to get the recipe to Nana . . . Tobey - hold my arm straight out and yank! It should go back into joint, right? We see it in movies all the time!"

Tobey frowned, looking doubtful and gently picked Sid's hand up. Sid already couldn't keep from crying out when just his hand moved and Tobey hadn't even picked his arm up yet.

"Sid, no! We shouldn't do this ourselves, what if I hurt you worse than you already are?"

"Tobey come on – you have to do it!"

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'll do it." Sue stepped in and took his hand. In one quick motion with no discussion she yanked. Sid screamed and crossed both arms over his chest, holding his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"Better?"

Sid carefully tried moving his arm, and it hurt a little, but he could move it! "Yeah Sue, it IS better."

"Good I don't mind causing my brother pain, huh Tobey?"

"Thanks Sue, but I think you enjoyed my pain a little too much."

"Just get up, Bro."

Tobey glared at her and bent down to help Sid get up. Arnold was still trying to fight his way out of the tent canvas and two guys from security that had finally showed up were jogging toward him to help.

"Lets get out of here before they get him loose." Sue instructed.

Tobey was still helping Sid stay standing, but Sue stepped in and took his place. She handed the Super Soba noodle recipe to Tobey.

"Here Tobey, run the recipe home to Nana where it will be safe, Sid and I will be right behind you."

"Okay, but I still think Sid should be checked by a doctor. Are you sure you aren't' hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute, Tobey." Even as Sid said it, Tobey noticed he was limping.

Tobey was feeling down. Thinking about what had just happened he never felt more like a dork, now that he knew what it meant. He walked quietly behind Sid and Sue while they walked to their bikes. "Tobey, go on – get the recipe to Nana where it will be safe."

"I don't want to leave you two, what if Kong Li comes back or the strong man chases you when he gets loose?" Tobey looked back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't already there.

Sid perked up and told them, "Thanks for saving me. I really 'pulled a Tobey' when I tried to take Arnold on alone."

Tobey screamed at Sid, "Aaaah! Forget it! If they attack again - I wouldn't be any help anyway!" Tobey kicked a garbage can and ran ahead of them to get to his bike first.

"Dude! I was only teasing!" Sid called after him , but Tobey only ran faster.

"Tobey STOP!" Sue yelled, but he ignored her too. While Sue walked with Sid back to find his bike, and riding slowly home she told him why Tobey was so upset. All except for the dork thing, she didn't know he had looked it up and was angry about that too.

"I didn't realize he was taking it so seriously. I feel terrible."

"You can talk to him when we catch up at Wu's."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Tell Nana, It Will Only Worry Her! 2

By CrystalQuirt

Sibey / Yaoi

Tobey saw the trouble Sid got in when he tried to keep a recipe so he could make it, but that didn't stop him from thinking he could make one and not get caught. Tobey tries to keep the Super Soba noodle recipe so he can use it and be strong enough to save Sid or Sue if they need help. Takes place after 'Origins.'

Borrowed Super Soba Noodles from Ranma 1/2 - Not a cross over! I only borrowed the noodles. Tobey will give the noodles back; one way or another when he is finished with them.

Sibey / Yaoi - Action, horror, Mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching, mild language.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey knew he was supposed to take the recipe straight to Nana while Sid and Sue walked their bikes back to Wu's, but he was feeling useless, dumb and very weak.

His plans to go straight home changed when he had an idea. I can sneak off with this recipe and make it myself! It would only take a few minutes right? I can keep it safe alone for just a few minutes.

This recipe will make me the strongest for sure and that will fix everything! Sid will respect me and I can protect everyone!

Tobey did have a moment of clarity where he had second thoughts about cooking the recipe himself, but unfortunately Tobey's clear thinking didn't last and was replaced with a barrage of negative thoughts.

I couldn't lift the cabinet off of Sid, I didn't even think to use a lever like Sue did. I was afraid to do what Sid asked and couldn't fix his shoulder for him. What if it had been just the two of us alone somewhere? Sue isn't always around. If I had been the only one with him, Sid might have died right there while I watched! Why couldn't I save him?

I wish I was more like Kong Li! He would have been able to use magic to move the cabinet and would have had no trouble fixing his shoulder, just like Sue did.

Tobey didn't notice he was riding slower and slower as the negative thoughts continued to assault him. He drifted from riding right next to the parked cars to out in the middle of the lane, still lost in thought.

Even during the fight, I couldn't get Kong Li off of me – he almost choked me and Sue had to save me when we were supposed to be helping Sid. Sid is right, I am a dork. A WEAK dork.

The Super Soba Noodles can at least make me strong, even stronger than Sid! After that, then I really could help everyone. I could even defeat Kong Li alone so no one else has to be in danger ever again!

But look at the mess Sid made when he tried to cook a recipe himself . . . Well I am not Sid. I have the whole recipe this time and this is only supposed to make me strong; it won't summon a Trio warrior or bring boar soldiers from the Underworld. I can cook the recipe correctly.

I will be stronger than Sid for once, but I will want to make the Super Soba Noodles more than once won't I? I just need to copy it before I give it to Nana.

A car horn blew right behind him, so close he could feel the vibration on his back. The loud noise and engine suddenly right behind him scared him so badly that his feet came off the pedals. He swerved to the side only to run into the back of a parked car. He wasn't going very fast or the crash could have been a lot worse.

He still hit hard enough that he rolled over his handlebars and up onto the trunk of the car. He moaned and slid off before making sure the recipe was still under his shirt – and it was.

Tobey saw that the studs on his belt left three deep scratches in the car's paint when he was thrown onto it. "Oh man! Nana's gonna kill me!"

Across the street there was a small grocery store so he left his bike behind the car and ran over. No one knew in the store who the car belonged to. He bought a permanent 'Sharpie' marker and the clerk gave him a sticky note.

Tobey wrote his name, his and Nana's phone numbers and 'Sorry' on the sticky note and stuck it near the scratches.

"Its gonna take me months to pay for that. No 'Dragon Warrior 5' for me . . . guess I just pulled another 'Tobey' - Stupid Sid."

Tobey picked up his bike and sat sideways on the seat, thinking. The recipe made a crackling paper sound as he pressed it against his stomach. Suddenly, a smile came to his lips. "I know!"

Tobey put the permanent 'Sharpie' marker in his pocket and pedaled as fast as he could go to Chung Li Park where he could be alone and see if anyone was coming close to him. The park was kind of on his way back to Wu's.

Safe for a little while and to not be disturbed. He kept his bike hidden too and sat down under a tree. Wet grass didn't even stop him from sitting down to do what he planned. The bushes kept him concealed from anyone passing by, but he could still see out.

Tobey pulled up his shirt and started copying the recipe onto his stomach in his own special 'code'. Thinking his 'code' would protect the recipe even if Kong Li found him, he knew the recipe itself would be safely in Nana's book.

Okay, I will digitize the recipe, password protect and encrypt the file as soon as I can get back to the computer with some alone time. I can't take a shower until then or it will wash off. No problem.

He mumbled, "The first time I pick up a car, they might figure out that I am using the recipe, but by then I will be a hero and Nana will forgive me." That made him laugh out loud, but quietly.

He started writing just under his ribs, making each additional line under the one before. So the characters were upside down and sideways and in reverse order, but he knew how it went. Unfortunately he was not alone while he worked.

An uninvited creature crawled through the wet grass. Tobey didn't see the large, black tarantula that sat right in front of him. He was too wrapped up in copying the recipe to notice for a while.

When he finally saw it, he yelled and scooted away. The tarantula hopped up on his leg and bit him just below his knee through his pants!

"Ow! You creepy guys don't usually chase people - or live in Chinatown!"

The tarantula was as big as one of Tobey's hands. He gently picked up the huge spider-like creature with both hands and put it in the bush without it biting him again.

"Oh crap – are those things poisonous? It sure stings!"

He rubbed the stinging bite and went back to writing the recipe on his stomach. Tobey even unbuckled his belt. The writing went all the way down to his belly button and he still had more to copy.

"No one has to know." When Tobey said that out loud to himself it sounded very familiar. It was the same thing Sid said when he released an army of Trio warriors on Chinatown.

"No one WILL know that I even have the recipe, but the next time there is something crushing Sid I can save him. No one will be able to hurt Sue or Nana either after I am stronger." He kept talking to himself trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

Tobey needed more room to write so he unzipped the zipper on his pants and wrote the last lines under his belly button and across his abdomen.

"Its good I won't be cooking this with anyone else around since I'm gonna have to drop my drawers to see the last two lines."

Tobey chucked to himself, fastened his pants and took off on his bike to give Nana the recipe, almost as planned. The tarantula watched Tobey get up and ride away before it changed into a dark humanoid form.

"Wait until my master hears about what his little enemy is doing!" The Shape Shifter smiled.

Shifty grew wings to go after Tobey, but paused. "What a dork. Let him take the recipe to the old woman. I will get some backup just to ensure nothing goes wrong when I capture him for Kong Li. My master can skin him and cure the recipe on his wall over the fireplace." The shifter flew away staying low over the trees so no one would see him.

Tobey suddenly got a shiver, he never knew why. The uneasy feeling made him pedal even faster toward Wu's Garden.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the empty Wu's Garden restaurant, Sid and Sue already sat in a booth with Nana. Tobey tried to look as innocent as possible as he sat in the only open seat next to Sid.

Tobey ignored Sid when he put his arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sid looked hurt and made a 'pouty' face.

"Here you go Nana! One recipe for Super Soba noodles!"

"Well this is fine Tobey." Nana looked at the recipe briefly and put the page in the cookbook. She had it out, waiting for Tobey to arrive since Sue and Sid told her that he had the recipe.

"Hey Tobey, how did we get back before you?" Sue asked.

"Um . . . I had to stop and fix a flat. Sorry."

"Tobey, would ya come out to the garden with me?" Sid asked.

"Why?" Tobey got up to let Sid out of the booth.

"Just come on, please?"

Sid tried to take Tobey's hand to hold it, but he pulled his hand away. Sid left for the garden, still limping slightly. Tobey sighed and followed Sid. When he got to the garden he saw Sid already sitting on a bench so he sat on a different bench across from Sid. Sid rolled his eyes as he got up again to sit next to Tobey.

"Tobey, I am really sorry my teasing upset you, I didn't realize you were taking it personally. I don't seriously think you mess up any more than any of the rest of us do."

"Whatever."

"No, NOT whatever – I really feel terrible! I love you Tobey and I'm really sad that I upset you. Please forgive me – I wish more than anything I could take it back."

"Did Sue tell you?"

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. I wasn't paying as much attention to your feelings as I should have been. I know you've been upset since the Spirit Festival and I should have been more sensitive.

"I'm fine, this has nothing to do with Kong Li. You think I mess everything up and make things worse all the time."

"Not true! I know you are often the one who saves the day and we can't fight Kong Li or get all the recipes back without you. You're very important to us all and to me especially!"

"Then why do you call me a 'stupid penis' all the time?"

"I've never called you that – EVER!" Sid looked shocked.

"Yes you do; all the time - every time you call me a 'dork'. A dork is what a whale's penis is called and it also means a stupid, inept, or foolish person . . . I looked it up."

"Well - I wish I had looked it up – I would have never used it!"

"What did you think it meant?"

"Someone who's funny and kind and really really handsome . . . someone I can always count on – someone I love."

"Smooth . . . Sid."

Sid was so happy to see Tobey smile he laughed out loud. He pulled Tobey's nearest leg over the top of his thigh to pull him close and hug him. Growling from deep in Sid's throat vibrated on Tobey's skin as he pretended to eat him up; kissing his neck from his shoulder all the way up behind his ear.

Sid and Tobey had become very close since that awful night during the Spirit Festival. Tobey was so upset and confused they spent a lot of time together. Sid took Tobey with him everywhere he went. They went to movies, parks biking competitions; Sid always trying to get Tobey's mind off of his troubles. In trying to convince Tobey how wonderful he is, no matter who his father is, Sid realized it too.

Sid developed strong feelings toward his friend that were not like any feelings he had before. The best part he thought, was when Tobey accepted his kiss one night. Tobey had been crying when Sid came up to their room to find him. They sat together for a long time and Tobey gave Sid a hug. Without thinking about what he was doing too much, Sid kissed a tear off of Tobey's cheek. Tobey quietly offered his lips and they had their first real kiss.

Since then Sue complained that she couldn't pull Tobey off of Sid with a pry bar.

Sid turned sideways on the bench and guided Tobey's leg over his head so he would be facing him. They embraced, Sid kissed Tobey's jaw and made him lift his chin. Tobey got goosebumps and laughed. Sid stopped his laughing by pressing his lips to Tobey's and giving him a little bite on his lower lip. They closed their eyes; Tobey softened his lips and let Sid's tongue in to trade a little spit with him.

It was at this moment the Shape Shifter and two human thugs working for Kong Li chose to attack. The Shifter slithered under the locked, round garden gate looking like a moving puddle of oil.

The two human thugs came over the wall using ropes. The shifter silently rose up behind the bench that the boys were sitting on necking. Too involved in each other they didn't notice the long, black tentacles wrapped around their bellies from opposite ends of the bench. With a jerk the shifter yanked them apart. Tobey managed to cry out before a tentacle went in his mouth and nearly gagged him.

Sid already had a tentacle wrapped around his eyes and covering his mouth and couldn't see or scream. The sneak attack caught them both off guard and Sid was already cursing himself for letting someone sneak up – he was afraid that when Tobey screamed that he had been hurt.

Sid, trying to pull the Shifter's tentacle from over his eyes was the last thing Tobey saw before his eyes were covered too.

Tobey's punches and kicks were just absorbed by the Shape Shifter and his arms and legs became trapped in the Shifter's body. Sid could hear Tobey's muffled cries as he struggled; he sounded like an injured, trapped wild animal.

Sid desperately fought to get to Tobey. He remembered his pocket knife. One hand was stuck in Shifty, but he got his knife out of his pocket and opened the blade with one hand while Shifty was carrying both boys to the Garden wall.

Each time he cut at the tentacle it 'healed' instantly, and since he couldn't see it, his cuts were not efficient enough to cut completely through it. The shifter formed an arm with a fist at the end and slugged Sid in his sore shoulder. Sid dropped his knife.

The Shifter moved like a 'land octopus' and took both boys over the garden wall. The two thugs put Tobey in an old white Dodge van that was parked in the alley with the engine running.

The shifter grew wings and took off with Sid in his tentacles. He formed extra tentacles – just to carry Sid because Sid was stronger than he thought he would be.

Sue heard Tobey yell on her way from the bathroom to the kitchen. She wondered if he and Sid were still arguing and went out to the garden to see if they needed a moderator. She got to the garden just in time to see the bat-winged shifter in the sky, carrying Sid away. Tobey was already gone.

"Nana!" She screamed and ran to her bike; hurried to unlock the gate and took off. Standing up to pedal as fast as she could go, Sue was busy watching the shifter fly over the rooftops with Sid hanging limply beneath its body.

"Sid!" she screamed over and over as she jumped curbs, flew threw parking lots and almost laid her bike down going around each corner. Sid was still getting away from her. "I'm losing him! . . . SID!"

The old van came across an intersection right at her! She didn't see the van coming until it was almost too late. It gunned the engine like it wanted to hit her!

She swerved, hit the curb and landed hard against a mailbox with her bike. She looked up at the van as it went by just in time to see Tobey looking out the rear window at her.

"Tobey!" She screamed. But she saw a man push him down and she couldn't see him anymore as the van sped away.

Nana somehow got to Sue before she could even try to get up.

"Sue! Are you alright?"

Sue groaned and growled angrily. "They took Sid and Tobey right out of the garden! Why?"

"I don't know why yet. How did they take them without a fight or without us hearing anything – I am very worried Sue!"

Nana offered her hand for Sue to hold to get up, but she felt a sharp pain in her back when she tried to sit up so she slid back down the mailbox to lie flat along the curb; panting.

"Who took them, not Kong Li? He would have stayed to try and get the cookbook." Nana thought the whole thing made no sense.

Breathlessly Sue choked out, "It wasn't Kong Li himself, but it was at least two guys and a Shape Shifter!" Sue had to pause to breath and grit her teeth until a sharp pain passed. Nana held Sue's hand and searched in her bag for a special magic cinnamon spice that would help her.

"I saw the men in the van with Tobey when it almost hit me. One was holding him and the other was driving. Shifty had Sid in his tentacles, flying away with him."

"Kong Li must be after something besides the cookbook, or he is going to try to trade them for the cookbook – and we know that never works for him!" Nana mixed the cinnamon into a little cup of water and had Sue drink it.

Sue tried again to get up and the sharp pain she felt in her back was so intense she cried out and laid back again.

"Where are you hurt Sue?"

"My back, but I'll be okay – we have to go after Sid and Tobey! I can't believe I lost them!"

"Come on, let me help you up. If my herbs don't make your back feel a lot better very soon, I will take you for X rays."

"We can't – I'm FINE – Sid and Tobey!"

"Come on, they will kick butt and be home before we are."

Nana hoped that would make Sue feel better, but even she wasn't sure they would be able to get out of this alone. She helped Sue get up, but she was sorry she even let her try. Sue could barely walk. Nana had her sit back down while she called a cab to take her to emergency.

Sue lie back on the sidewalk, frustrated with herself for not protecting her brother and Tobey and waited for the cab; still hoping the magic spice would kick in and make her feel better.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The van Tobey was being held in went down an alley to a disused subway station. The heavy metal cover over the entrance to the tunnels underground looked nearly new, in spite of everything else nearby looking very old. A dim green light flashed along the edge and the cover slid open when the van got close. The driver drove the van down inside on a steep ramp where the steps used to be. Kong Li had updated the disused station for a lair.

Tobey felt the van tilt and held on to the sides as they went down, and it got very dark. Only the headlights on the van were on, and the reflection from the headlights dimly lit the inside of the van. Tobey could see the evil smile on the guy's lips who restrained him. The guy wore a shirt like a mechanic and it had the name 'Junior' embroidered on a patch on the front. Junior had already cut Tobey's long sleeved shirt down the back just to scare him before he made him take it off.

"I want to make sure you don't have any weapons."

"I don't need a weapon to kick your ass."

"Then why don't you? Perhaps the fact that I do have a weapon, a very sharp weapon against your soft smooth skin is why you don't."

Tobey shifted uncomfortably, "I will get my chance."

His abductor said, "Put your hands up."

Tobey tried to comply. "Higher." Tobey raised his hands up higher aware of the knife poking him in the neck.

Tobey turned his head away from the knife and felt Junior lifting his white shirt up in the front. He held his breath not knowing what he was going to do.

The eager guy looked at the writing on Tobey's stomach, like he expected it to be there. The knife went against Tobey's back again; the blade felt cold against his skin.

"Lay down. We're almost there."

Tobey rolled forward and did as he was instructed. "Where?"

"Where all the fun begins!"

After driving underground for a quarter mile over the disused subway tracks, the van stopped next to a large loading platform in the center of another old station. This large area had no direct access to the surface anymore, but was still dimly lit by a few florescent lights flickering with a blue tint as though powered by magic.

Kong Li stood in the middle of the loading platform and watched his men get Tobey out of the van. The task of moving Tobey, who was fighting like a wild animal took both of them.

When the van stopped Tobey was lying on his stomach. Junior sat near his feet holding the knife. Tobey took a chance and kicked. The knife flew out of Junior's hand and he cursed. It fell down between the van's sliding door and the edge of the body so Junior couldn't get it. He tried to open the door and the knife had jammed it!

Tobey rolled to his feet and jumped for the back doors, but they swung open before he touched them. He tried to stop, but he fell out of the van and the man who had been driving, Ed, caught him as he fell past him.

Ed held Tobey in a bear hug down on the tracks where the van was parked. Tobey pounded on his arms, but Ed, a large, muscular man ignored him. Junior climbed up on the passenger platform where Kong Li was waiting.

When Junior was ready, Ed pushed Tobey over to the edge of the platform for Junior to grab him and pull him up. Still determined to get away, when he got close enough, Tobey kicked both feet up, and braced against the edge.

Trying to stay away from Junior and intending to push Ed off his feet. Almost as quickly as Tobey could have pushed, Junior reached down and grabbed Tobey's ankles. Junior pulled him up on the platform feet first.

Ed kept a tight hold on Tobey's hands until Junior could take over. Tobey stopped fighting when he saw Kong Li.

Junior dragged Tobey over and dropped him at Kong Li's feet with Ed and the Shape Shifter standing nearby.

Panicked, Tobey got up and tried to run. Shifty caught his wrist with a tentacle and held him long enough to grab around his neck too. Tobey fought the whole time trying to get away as Shifty pulled him back to face Kong Li.

Kong Li looked at him, "Pathetic and futile, you know you are too weak to get away. Did you idiots have any trouble with the others."

"Not really Kong Li," Ed answered. "The girl tried to chase us on her bike, but I hit her with the van!"

Tobey froze, "What? You hit Sue? No! Was she hurt?"

"She sure wasn't moving! Last I saw, her body was lying on the curb by a mailbox. No one will even find her until morning."

Tobey squirmed in Shifty's tentacles and demanded, "LET ME GO – I don't believe you! I have to go to Sue!" He screamed and tears ran down his cheeks.

Inside, Tobey couldn't believe what was happening! He was sure his plan to keep the recipe was flawless, until now. If Sue was dead or injured it was his fault! Out loud he practically screamed. "What happened to Sid!"

Kong Li laughed, "We have other business first. My Shape Shifter tells me you have a magic recipe for Super Soba Noodles, dear Tobey . . . my Son."

"Shifty's lying! I gave the Super Soba noodle recipe to Nana and she locked it away safely where you will never find it!"

"Really Tobey?" Kong Li nodded at the Shifter. A black tentacle came up from between Tobey's legs in the front. Tobey felt it and kicked trying to jump away.

"No! Get away – don't touch me!" he twisted and tried to pull out of the hold Shifty had on him. The new tentacle snaked it's way up under Tobey's shirt and all the way up to his neck. The end of the tentacle right under his chin formed a sharp edge with a hook at the tip. Tobey stared at with huge eyes and cried out as the tentacle ripped his shirt down the front revealing the writing on his stomach.

Tobey was breathing very fast. He was angry and scared and now the recipe he wrote on his stomach was exposed for his enemy to see. His tank top hung loosely from his shoulder's like a vest. The tentacle went back to where it came from as Kong Li stepped close to get a better look at Tobey's tummy. He held the torn edges of Tobey's shirt apart with one hand and the head of his staff.

"Well look at this – a copy of the recipe. Tobey, what were you thinking? You should have known this would get you captured and probably hurt - right?"

"Hurt? No, but I coded it in case I was captured! You will never break my code!"

The Shifter formed another sharp edged tentacle-like limb and hissed. "Master, shall I skin him for you?"

Kong Li paused, like he was considering it. Tobey tried to pull his arms away from the Shape Shifter while the it waited for an answer. "No! Please – you can't skin me!"

After what seemed like forever Kong Li answered, "Ewe, don't be barbaric. I want him alive and able to translate this 'code' of his."

Kong Li paused, an evil smile spread across his face. "And if I am remembering correctly, Tobey has an extremely low threshold for any discomfort."

Chest heaving with terror as Kong Li came close to him, Tobey tried to stomp on the Shifter's feet as Kong Li moved one side of Tobey's vest back. The villain pinched Tobey's nipple with his fingernails.

Tobey cried out and twisted his shoulders trying to get away; Kong Li pinched harder and twisted, making Tobey scream! He would have gone to his knees if the Shape Shifter wasn't holding him up.

"See, I AM remembering correctly; he would pass out and die too quickly if you started skinning him."

Tobey glared at Kong Li and struggled weakly. "I would not, I am not WEAK - Kong Loser!"

"Oh? You argue? Then you want me to let them skin you?"

"That's not what I-I m-meant!" Tobey's voice cracked with fear.

"Just hold him still and one of you copy the recipe onto this." Kong Li handed one of them a clipboard with paper and a marker. He will tell me anything I want to know, even the the location of the cookbook when I am through with him.

Tobey looked around, "No I won't – I would die first – AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SID?"

Kong Li ignored his question again, "Send for me when you are finished writing the recipe down. Be sure it is exact" Kong Li left after a dramatic sweep of his cape.

No one would answer Tobey's questions about Sid or anything else. Ed and Junior started to do what Kong Li ordered them to.

The shifter sprouted multiple tentacles and held Tobey's arms out to his sides, wrapped tentacles around his ankles and forced his legs apart to keep him off balance. Being off balance didn't keep Tobey from struggling and twisting in the Shifter's hold. His stomach moved even more quivering with fear and moving as he was breathing very fast.

"Let me go you jerks! You will never break my code – and I will never tell you anyway."

The shifter whispered into his ear, "You're right, we won't have to make you, but Kong Li will have no trouble making you tell us. He wants to save the pleasure of torturing you for himself."

Ed, with the marker and clipboard frowned, the writing he was trying to copy was moving all over the place. "Hold him still, Shape Shifter!"

Tobey kept trying to fight. "You won't get this recipe! I can't let you!"

"Well - I can't copy it right with him moving around like that – I keep losing my place! Make him old still!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Tell Nana: It Will Only Worry Her! 3

By CrystalQuirt

Sibey / Yaoi boyxboy

Tobey saw the trouble Sid got in when he tried to keep a recipe so he could make it, but that didn't stop him from thinking he could make one and not get caught. Tobey tries to keep the Super Soba noodle recipe so he can use it and be strong enough to save Sid or Sue if they need help. Takes place after 'Origins.'

Borrowed Super Soba Noodles from Ranma 1/2 - Not a cross over! I only borrowed the noodles. Tobey will give the noodles back; one way or another when he is finished with them.

Sibey / Yaoi - Action, horror, Mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching, mild language.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ed whined to Junior, "If you cant hold him still and I cant copy this down, who knows what Kong Li will do to us!"

"I know what will make him behave. We planned for this - remember?" Junior answered and walked toward the subway station's north wall. A third man, Guido appeared when Junior whistled and helped him move the whole wall back like a huge, heavy sliding door.

The wall moving made a large opening that revealed a torch-lit room with Sid in the center, gagged, shirtless with his wrists tied, his arms stretched above his head.

"SID! What did you do to him?"

Tobey could see clearly the predicament that Sid was in even though the area was dimly lit and there was a distance between them. Tobey was still more than halfway across the large room being held by the shifter.

They watched Guido uncoil a bull whip and move behind Sid to stand about ten feet behind him. Ed, explained the situation, just in case Tobey couldn't guess.

"Now if you don't stand perfectly still and let us copy that recipe of of your stomach, we will find out what your friend's threshold for pain is very quickly. The shifter let go of Tobey's legs first as the other thug, Junior came back and stood behind him a head taller than Tobey.

"Now, release him Shifter. We can take it from here. I'm sure Kong Li has some other dirty work for you. I want to do something else, besides just restrain this one." and then to Tobey Junior whispered, "Just remember, one move to get away or try to hurt us, and your friend pays with pieces of his skin. You have to hold still and let us do whatever we want, or else."

Tobey felt the Shifter releasing his arms and started to put them down slowly as he watched Sid. He was wondering how he was going to get them out of this without getting Sid hurt. Junior stepped up close behind him and pulled what was left of his shirt down his arms and tossed it away.

"Now, get your arms up, out of the way – and keep them there." Junior corrected enjoying his ability to order Tobey around.

Tobey slowly raised his arms back up a little, elbows about even with his shoulders. From behind, Junior started fingering Tobey's stomach.

"Hey, I can't see the writing, move your grabby paws, Junior."

Junior moved his hands up to Tobey's chest and pulled him back like he was going to hug him. His fingers circled Tobey's sore nipple. Tobey had to force himself to keep his arms up. His elbow moved forward trying to get away from the guy's rude fingers. "Stop touching me!"

"Think of him!" Junior pointed at Sid. "Keep your arms up!"

Sid could see and hear what was going on. He pulled at his binds and yelled into the gag, "No Tobey! Just kick his ass!" No one could understand him through the gag, but Tobey heard him yell and became even more upset. His respirations grew faster and he started to sweat.

Sid pulled with his full weight on the ring that held his arms up to the ceiling hoping it would pull out. I have to stop them! Getting the recipe is bad enough – but if they . . . if . . . they hurt him! "Aaaarrrrgh!" Sid screamed through the gag.

Tobey didn't take his eyes off of Sid. Ed sat in front of him copying the recipe, but the guy behind him, Junior was becoming more and more . . . distracted. He leaned forward and kissed Tobey's shoulder. Tobey winced and bent his knees to get away his arms came down a little. Junior roughly grabbed his arms and pushed them all the way up as high as he could, arms against his ears. Tobey squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm getting tired of telling you to keep your arms up! But, you know, I could just lick you all over."

"Ewe stop!" Tobey felt Junior's tongue on his neck. He cringed and still trying to keep his arms up, brought his elbows forward and rounded his back to protect himself. He totally believed that they would whip Sid if he even tried to put his arms down.

"Stop trying to lick him! You are scaring him and he is sweating. You'll smear the recipe."

"You're no fun you know that, Ed?" Kong Li should have just given me and him some alone time – maybe he will after we are done here."

Tobey gazed over at Sid. These two morons hadn't even bothered to tie him up. He thought about how he could take them both out in an instant if only Sid wasn't in danger.

Tobey's big brown eyes met Sid's and he saw tears. Sid struggled and worked his wrists trying to get the rope loose with renewed vigor. Tobey was panting trying hard not to cry and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Ed grabbed Tobey's belt in the front and gave his hips a jerk, "Stand still! . . . Why can't we just knock him out and copy the recipe? This is a pain in the ass."

"But if he's knocked out we wouldn't get it decoded, and he wouldn't be as much fun to play with." Junior reasoned.

Tobey interrupted, "You will never get the recipe decoded anyway."

"I think we will – you will do what ever we want!"

Ed looked over to the thug, Guido who was near Sid. Tobey watched in horror as Guido slowly started swinging the end of the bullwhip back and fourth on the floor.

The third swing, snapped up and cut a deep gash across Sid's lower back. His body jerked and he groaned through the gag. The whip came up again and cut his ribs under his arm. Sid screamed through the gag and twisted his whole body trying to get away from the burning pain.

"NO! Stop it! I will do whatever you want!" Junior grabbed Tobey's arms and held them behind his back when he forgot himself and put his arms down.

"I told you your ex-boyfriend would be hurt if you didn't cooperate."

"He's not my EX boyfriend!"

"Sure he is . . . now. I've decided to keep you for myself, Kong Li isn't going to let you go anyway. I'm sure he will let me have you. Perhaps you will become a widower – hey Ed, do they have to be married for Tobey to be a widower when that one dies?"

"Shut up Junior, lets just get this done."

Tobey was shivering when he resumed the position, reluctantly, but on his own with his arms up and said nothing else. Ed saw the writing going down under Tobey's belt.

"Well shit. How far down does the writing go?" Tobey blushed and glared at him. Junior peeked around from behind him at Tobey's stomach and squealed, "Let me-Let me!"

"You are disgusting." Ed told Junior and turned away, not wanting to watch. Tobey tensed up, his arms came down a little, but he tried to hold still while Junior slowly unfastened his belt from behind. Tobey's stomach caved in with repulsion from his touch as Junior tugged on the button and zipper on his pants.

Tobey thought he felt a a little piece of himself die when he felt sticky lips on his neck trying to make a hickey. Junior sucked and moaned and Tobey gagged and dry-heaved while he still tried to keep his arms up – afraid if he didn't, they would hurt Sid. He felt his pants loosen, the zipper coming down.

Sid tried to yell, threatening everyone – even threatening Tobey - if he didn't do something to stop Junior, but no one could understand what he was saying.

Tobey whined loudly with a clenched jaw and shivered harder when he felt Junior pull his pants down past his hips. His arms came down a little and he tried to twist his hips away. His blue briefs were tight enough that they stayed up mostly, the band stopped just under where the writing stopped and still high enough to keep Tobey's business his own.

As part of Tobey's punishment for moving, Junior punched him in the side, just over his hip. Tobey doubled over and Junior caught him from behind. He kept Tobey from from falling, but Tobey winced and started shaking again when he touched him.

Junior forced his arms up again while Tobey groaned in pain. Tobey kept his head up the whole time so he could see Sid, afraid he knew what was about to happen. Guido was up and swinging the whip so it's full twelve foot length played along the floor like a snake. Junior whispered in Tobey's ear, "I told you your friend would be hurt if you didn't cooperate. His suffering is all your fault."

Guido snapped the whip around in front of Sid's bare chest where Tobey could see the wound. The lash left a bleeding cut from low on his ribs almost up to his shoulder; he screamed through the gag and brought his shoulder's forward, trying to get away from the pain. Right away, Guido snapped the whip again and drew blood across Sid's flank and mid-back. Sid fell limp with his chin on his chest like he passed out.

"NO! Stop it! Sid I'm sorry! I'm sorry . . . " Tobey got tears in his eyes, realizing none of this would have happened if he had not copied the recipe to try to use himself. Instead of being stronger and saving his family, Sid was suffering and Sue might be hurt or even . . .!

As if reading his thoughts, Ed asked him, "You dumb little ass, why did you write the recipe on your belly, and especially below your belt?

"I couldn't help it, there were more ingredients than I thought and I never thought Kong Li would go so far as to have Sid whipped or me stripped to see them! . . . Stop touching me!" he screamed when Junior touched his nipple again.

"Kong Li would do what ever it takes to get the recipe. We do what he says, and Junior here doesn't need any coaching to be creative. Kong Li left the method up to him."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey lowered his hands a little and whimpered when his pants were pulled down to his knees. Junior slapped his arms back up. Tobey bit his lip nervously.

Junior's hands were still touching and rubbing his stomach and went below his belly button to his abdomen over his underwear. Junior was also rubbing the front of his pants on Tobey's butt. Tobey seriously thought he would be sick and was picking a place on the top of Ed's head to puke on.

"Junior! Move your hands – I told you I cant see to finish this!" Junior grumbled and moved both hands up to Tobey's nipples again. He pinched both of them really hard and made Tobey cry out. He tried hard to hold still, thinking of Sid, but his arms came down a little and he lifted one foot like he really wanted to kick somebody.

Junior lifted Tobey's arms up again and got around in front of him for a slimy kiss on Tobey's mouth! Tobey turned his head spitting and he got punched in the stomach again.

Ed threw the pen and the clipboard giving up. "Junior you JERK! Get out of the way! You smeared the ink punching him like that, just hold him still so I can finish this – there is only one line to go! After that – I don't care what you do."

junior got behind Tobey and held his head to look at Sid. "Patience Ed, we have a little disciplining to do. Tobey must learn to behave if he is going to be my boyfriend."

"Shut up you jerk – I won't be your boyfriend – EVER!"

"Look how your friend will have to suffer because you cant hold still!"

Sid heard that they were going to whip him and smiled. He had plan and was just waiting for them to try again.

Junior hugged Tobey tightly and kept him facing Sid to make him watch. "NO . . . please – just whip me instead!"

"No way – whipping you won't have the same effect as your watching him suffer. Now, keep your eyes on your friend and hold still." Junior said the last part in a sing long 'fun,' but threatening voice.

Junior expected Tobey to just watch Sid while he put his hand down the front of Tobey's briefs. But Tobey noticed his hand and reacted uncontrollably . . . and violently. He screamed through gritted teeth, twisted his hips and pushed Junior's hands away.

Junior put his hand around Tobey's neck instead. Tobey elbowed Junior in the ribs and got loose. He turned and palmed Junior in the chest, but at the same time Ed hit Tobey's neck from behind and he went to the floor.

Sid struggled and screamed through his gag! He wished he could tell him to stop so he wouldn't be hurt – Sid had a plan and while Tobey's fight was valiant, his fight was delaying what Sid thought would be their escape.

Junior got up so mad he could have spit nails. He roughly grabbed Tobey by his arms and yanked him to his feet Tobey was dizzy and swayed. Ed stepped in and pushed Junior away. Ed caught Tobey before he fell again; his pants around his ankles.

"Junior you moron! You are going to mess up the ink on his skin before I get it copied and then Kong Li will kill us both or turn us into lizards or something."

"Fine! I won't touch the ink, but he will watch his friend get whipped again for his bad behavior before you continue." Junior was screaming in a high pitched voice like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

He grabbed Tobey's arms and spun him around to face Sid again. Ed sat back down with a look of disgust on his face. Tobey looked over at Sid with tears running down his cheeks, but said nothing and didn't struggle anymore when Junior hugged him from behind.

Sid wished he could tell Tobey it was okay, great in fact and to hang on. Sid was sure it would all be over in seconds. When his tormenter raised the bullwhip, Sid turned to face him. More tears ran down his cheeks when he saw the welts and cuts on Sid's back.

Guido said to Sid, "Dumb ass, why would you turn around to face me? Do you want it in the chest again? Or perhaps the face?"

"Sid no . . . don't let him . . . " Tobey spoke in a whisper. He wanted badly to shut his eyes, but couldn't look away! He had to watch what they did to Sid because of him.

The evil man pulled the whip back and swung the lash forward aiming high, at Sid's face. Sid kicked as high as the whip as it flew at him. The lash stung his cheek and across both arms anyway. But Sid had kicked so high his other foot came off the floor and he held onto the ropes that tied him to the ceiling. With a twist of his ankle the lash wrapped around his leg twice.

A quick kick down and back with all his strength pulled Guido forward off his feet, putting his head just in reach of another lightening fast, well placed kick from Sid's other foot. Guido landed on the floor with a broken jaw and a groan before he passed out.

Junior and Ed looked like they were in shock and Junior twisted Tobey's arms behind his back. "Don't you get any ideas."

"Too late, I am just full of ideas." Tobey threatened.

With Sid no longer in immediate danger he cut loose on the two holding him! Even with his pants pulled down he jumped and twisted to get his arms away from Junior before he palmed both Ed and Junior at the same time; knocking them away long enough to pull up his pants.

Ed was up first growling at Tobey as he charged him. Tobey blocked his punch, palmed Ed in the face and without stopping performed a round kick that made Junior double over in pain. Tobey palmed the back of his neck and he was out.

Ed grabbed Tobey from behind and got him in a choke hold, but Tobey twisted out from under his arm, squished Ed's nuts with his knee and when he bent forward, flipped the large man over his shoulder. Ed landed on his back with a grunt and stopped moving too. Tobey ran to Sid.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Sid!"

Tobey wrapped his arms around Sid's ribs and hugged him tightly, forgetting about his welts and cuts from the whip and his sore shoulder. Sid moaned. He hadn't even taken the gag out of Sid's mouth yet. Sid tried to talk through the gag.

"Oh yeah - sorry Sid." Tobey pulled the gag out of Sid's mouth.

"Tobey! Are YOU alright?" he asked right away.

"I'm okay - oh man, your back and your chest – and your face!"

Sid tried to wipe the blood off his face with his arm, but only smeared it. "Hurts a little, I'll be fine. But I saw what they did to you . . . are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it."

Tobey, standing in front of Sid, reached up to cut his wrists down, but became distracted by Sid's eyes looking at him. He looked so worried, and gorgeous! Tobey stopped to hug Sid again and planted a kiss on his lips. Sid started to return Tobey's kiss, but stopped. He couldn't get lost in Tobey's kiss right now.

"We're still in the enemies lair! We can always do this later. Keep some of the rope." Sid laughed.

"Okay-why?" Tobey didn't get it.

"Get my arms down. Please! I can't feel my fingers anymore and my shoulder really hurts."

Tobey reached up with his pocket knife and cut Sid's hands down, but not apart. Sid gritted his teeth and lowered his arms slowly so that they were around Tobey's waist.

"That feels much better." He bent his elbows, bringing his bound wrists up Tobey's back and pulled him tightly to his chest. Sid's blood got on Tobey's ink. Tobey's arms were tight to his sides. "Tobey, you will be stuck here until you untie me."

"Then I will be happy to be stuck here, but what happened to 'we can do this later'." Tobey smiled.

Sid tilted his head, "I'm addicted to you," Tobey raised his lips to meet Sid's and for the time they kissed, nothing else mattered. Which is what got them in trouble in the garden when they were captured. Tobey came back to reality first, sort of.

"How come you haven't yelled at me for trying to keep one of the recipes? I didn't think you'd even talk to me again after all the trouble and pain my stupidity caused you."

"Who am I to scold you? I did the same thing only I wasn't as creative as you. This is what I mean though – now you pulled a 'Tobey', Tobey."

Tobey frowned and messed up Sid's hair, smiling at him before he was done. He turned around in Sid's arms and took his pocket knife out again to cut his wrists apart.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A loud bang made by a door slamming made Tobey jump and he almost dropped his knife. Sid instinctively hugged Tobey closer to protect him when he saw Kong Li running at them. Tobey was frozen in fear for a moment.

With a wave of his hand, Kong Li magically made the clipboard that Ed was using follow him until it landed in his hand. He jumped over his dizzy thugs still lying on the floor where Tobey left them.

"Sid – let me go, I have to fight him!" Tobey squirmed a little, but Sid didn't let go of him.

"Wait!" They both froze as Kong Li stopped short and sent a whirlwind at them instead of charging them himself. It pulled dust and debris off the floor and ceiling tiles from above and blew into the room where Sid and Tobey were.

Sid pulled Tobey down to the floor and against the wall. He covered him with his own body just in time to keep Tobey from getting hurt. The whirlwind slammed debris into Sid's back. Small pieces of debris in the wind stung Sid's bare back and really hurt when they hit the cuts and welts, heavier debris hurt more and would leave bruises where he was hit.

When the corner of a ceiling tile hit his shoulder the pain made him groan into Tobey's hair. Realizing Sid was being hurt because of him – again, Tobey squirmed trying to get out from under him, "Let me go!" but Sid couldn't have let go of him if he wanted to with his wrists still tied and his arms around him.

Kong Li's whirlwind picked them both up and they flew threw the air. Sid held onto Tobey and hit the wall first and when they fell to the floor, Sid made Tobey roll into the wall and Sid covered him again, still holding him tightly in his arms in spite of his bound wrists.

A bent metal cover off a turnstile base was caught up in the wind and hit Sid in the back of the head, he cried out and moaned. Tobey thought Sid was about to pass out and shook him, "Sid!"

Sid moaned and opened his eyes again. Tobey tried to get out of his arms but Sid held him tighter.

Kong Li finally let the whirlwind hit the wall and dissipate. When Tobey looked up passed Sid's shoulder, Kong Li was already standing so close he was practically over them.

"I will have the recipe now . . . Tobey!" he growled.

Since Sid was on top and dizzy from the blow to his head, Kong Li pulled him up by his forearm. Kong Li's forceful yank on his arm hurt his sore shoulder, he groaned and Tobey fell out of his bound arms. Kong Li and Tobey stood facing each other.

Kong Li put Sid in a head lock, tapped his dragon staff once on the ground and a thin, very sharp blade, dripping with lime green fluid came out of the dragon's mouth at the end of the staff. Kong Li held the point to Sid's neck just under his ear. Sid shut his eyes and turned his head away. Tobey stood with his fists clenched in his snake stance.

"Yes Tobey, the blade is poisoned – so no wrong moves."

A pair of handcuffs, glowing with magic floated out of Kong Li's sleeve and flew at Tobey. Tobey snatched them out of the air with lightening speed.

"Put those on Tobey, hands behind your back and submit to giving me access to the recipe!"

Sid yelled, "NO! Run Tobey – get Nana!" Kong Li tightened his grip around Sid's throat.

"But Sid, I've heard Nana say that people are more important than magic. You are very important to me! Nana would want me to give it up to save you! And I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you!" Tobey fastened a cuff around his wrist, put his hands behind his back and Sid heard the other cuff close. Sid gritted his teeth and closed his eye for a moment afraid to see what Kong Li would do next.

"That's my good boy . . . Son." Now Kong Li was calling him 'son' just because he knew Tobey hated hearing it.

"Turn around, Son, let me see that you really put the handcuffs on." Sid looked too.

Tobey turned around holding his arms out from his back. He pulled his wrists apart as far as the cuffs would let him so Kong Li could see. "Good, I may not have to hurt Sid . . . right away." Tobey looked down and away, tears in his eyes.

"Tobey, no . . . you should have ran!" Sid was sure Kong Li would just take the recipe and lock them up someplace at least until he got the cookbook. After seeing what Junior did . . . What Junior would do next is what really worried him.

Kong Li threw Sid against the wall and he fell to the floor. Tobey watched him lying on the floor biting the ropes trying to pull his hands apart. Tobey looked around for his knife but had no idea where it went. Kong Li pressed the blade near the end of his staff against Tobey's shoulder to hold him against the wall. The poisoned blade hovered a half inch from his skin, right over his heart.

Ed woke up and came over to stand behind his boss, who was looking at the clipboard trying to make sense of what he wrote. Kong Li looked at Tobey and then at the writing on the clipboard again . . . then glared at Ed.

"You moron – this is all upside down, and backwards!"

"But Kong Li I wrote it down just like it is on his skin – just look! I don't know the Chinese kanjis."

"Idiot! Tobey is the one who wrote it on himself. He wrote it so he could see it - not so you could see it!"

"But Kong Li! Junior was making him move around so much I-I- How am I supposed to know the writing us upside down? I thought it would be fasted and safest to just write it down like it was before Junior smeared the ink."

Without another word, Kong Li stabbed Ed in the arm with the poisoned blade and returned it to Tobey's chest before he could move. Ed grabbed his arm and fell over dead without taking even one more breath. Tobey and Sid watched with huge frightened eyes.

"I will hear no more excuses." Kong Li walked up closer to Tobey. "Now Son, I will get this recipe off of you!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[Tobey continued . . .]


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Tell Nana, It Will Only Worry Her! 4

By CrystalQuirt

Sibey / Yaoi [boyxboy]

Tobey saw the trouble Sid got in when he tried to keep a recipe so he could make it, but that didn't stop him from thinking he could make one and not get caught. Tobey tries to keep the Super Soba noodle recipe so he can use it and be strong enough to save Sid or Sue if they need help. Takes place after 'Origins.'

Borrowed Super Soba Noodles from Ranma 1/2 - Not a cross over! I only borrowed the noodles. Tobey will give the noodles back; one way or another when he is finished with them.

Sibey / Yaoi - Action, horror, Mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching, mild language; implied but not described nudity.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey backed away from Kong Li when he threatened to 'get the recipe off' of him! The statement sounded gruesome since the recipe was written in permanent marker on his skin.

Kong Li shouted, "Shape Shifter . . . Hang him."

Tobey and Sid looked around for the Shape Shifter. It seemed that he was not in the area with them. Tobey's eyes shot back and forth showing he was really scared . . . "Hang?"

They didn't see Shifty until a black ooze came out of a crack in the wall behind Tobey. Shifty quickly moved up the wall. Tobey turned trying to watch Shifty and Kong Li at the same time.

Sid had not freed his hands yet, but started to get up anyway to attack Kong Li. Kong Li was over him in an instant with the poison blade against his back so he froze, watching Tobey.

Shifty secured itself to the wall with small root-like tentacles in the cracks. Two tentacles came quickly down the wall and grabbed Tobey's ankles. Tobey yelled and tried to jump away, but it was too late. Without warning the Shape Shifter pulled Tobey's feet out from under him backwards.

Without being able to use his hands, Tobey slammed forward to his knees and then his chest hit the floor. As Shifty pulled his legs up the wall. He banged his head and blood stained his white forelock.

"Tobey! . . . Dammit Kong Li – Leave him alone! Just take a picture or something!" Kong Li threatened Sid with the blade again.

After Tobey was off the ground, Shifty turned him around to face away from the wall. Not realizing how futile it would be, Tobey tried to use his cuffed hands on the wall to turn himself back around so Kong Li couldn't see the recipe. Shifty just forced him back around to face Kong Li and pulled his legs wider apart to keep him from turning around to face the wall again.

Kong Li stomped in the middle of Sid's back, left him lying on the floor gasping and walked up to Tobey.

"You didn't have to hurt Sid you monster!" Tobey objected.

"Sid are you okay?" Sid didn't answer him and Tobey couldn't see him anymore. Kong Li was standing right in front of him blocking his view.

Kong Li looked Tobey up and down. "I can not believe you wrote all the way down under your belt Son. What were you thinking?"

"Everyone's been asking me that lately."

Since he was hanging upside down, Kong Li unbuckled his belt and pulled Tobey's pants 'up' almost to his knees. Tobey made a soft whining sound.

Kong Li showed great frustration when Tobey's dark gray jeans wouldn't stay up with his legs held apart. Kong Li chanted a spell and Tobey could swear he heard several pairs of scissors working frantically.

He couldn't see any scissors, but his jeans were being shredded! The material fell off of him in long strips and only took a few seconds.

Tobey's belt, wallet with two dollars, blue phone, chapstick, gum and a candy cane from Christmas last year fell to the floor under where was suspended upside down. He was relieved that the spell left his blue briefs intact at least.

Sid recovered, got up and ran at Kong Li. Kong Li didn't even look at him, but put him in a magic bubble and threw him against the wall again. "Careful Sid, I don't really need you anymore to help control him."

Sid groaned and in a weak voice pleaded with Kong Li, "Please! You say he's your son . . . how can you do this to him? You don't have to do this! Just copy the recipe and let us go!"

"But then, who can I try my new strength out on if I let you two go? My Son is such a shrimp, I bet I can throw him twice as far as I can throw you – we will find out."

Tobey growled and twisted his back trying to wrench his legs away from Shifty.

"Now Tobey, tell me what you did to 'code' this when you wrote it down, besides the upside down and backwards part. I can see that part of what you did."

"You don't have the brain power to understand what I did Kong Loser!"

"Come now Son, are you going to make me threaten Sid's life again? Its getting tedious."

"No! I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, you are just stupid and won't understand. I – I messed with the measurements."

"Tell me how."

"For the first ingredient I copied, I added 1.052 percent to what the true amount was and then an additional .58 percent to each measurement after that; multiplying by two, so the amounts would all be changed by a different number."

"Your kidding right Son? Or you had a calculator?"

"No, I did it in my head."

"I had no idea you could do math like that in your head."

Sid looked a little surprised too.

"What makes you think I can do it accurately? There's a chance some of them are wrong – you don't want to try to cook it – instead of making you strong, it may make you grow a beard or even better - a tail!"

"When you wrote it down, you were intending to cook it and use it yourself, I am sure you did it right. I will take my chances."

Kong Li scribbled the last line from under the edge of Tobey's briefs. He turned the page sideways and added some notes, and even got out his phone to use the calculator function.

Sid taunted, "Ha, you have to use a calculator!"

"Gei Kow No!" Kong Li shot a fireball at Sid. Tobey yelled! "Sid! Look out!" Sid ducked and rolled up to his knees.

"Whoa – Sensitive much - Kong Li?"

Kong Li tapped his staff on the floor and the blade shimmering with green poison flipped out again. Tobey screamed as Kong Li swung it at Sid.

Sid put his arms up like he was trying to block and the blade cut the ropes off his wrists! With a cartwheel and a flip, Sid stood in front of Tobey, fists ready.

"This is futile Sid. You already appear to be injured and can never beat me alone even when you are at your best. Now, do I have my Shape Shifter pull Tobey's legs off?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At the hospital, Nana sat with Sue in the treatment room waiting for the doctor. The doctor would come back soon with Sue's test results. Nana had her phone and Sue's phone both out and open trying to locate the boy's GPS signals. "Still no signal for either one of the boys, Sue."

"I know they both had their phones. We were in the middle of making deliveries. Nana please - just go find them! When the doctors release me, I will take a cab to where ever you are."

"Sue, where would I go? I'm sorry, but they could be anywhere in Chinatown. If Kong Li kidnapped them to try and get the cookbook I dont think he would harm them for no reason."

"But Nana, what if he want's something else from them?"

"What could he want besides the cookbook? I have a responsibility to make sure you are alright too."

"But Nana . . ."

Sue stopped talking when the doctor came in.

"Hello Sue Yee. They tell me you fell off your bike."

"I had a little help to fall off, but yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

The doctor turned to Nana. ". . . and you are her legal guardian?"

"Yes."

"Sue will be fine. She has a back sprain. The ligaments which control her back joints in her lower back were damaged when she hit her back. These ligaments can be damaged by an accidental fall, twist or slip, much like the ligaments in your ankle when they are damaged by a sprain. Her sprained back comes from stretched and damaged pelvic ligaments."

The doctor continued, "The damage that is done when someone suffers a strained back can be quite variable. In Sue's case, the muscles that support and move her spinal column have been injured and she has a mild case of a slipped intervertebral disc. In Sue's situation she will heal and will do so without surgery, if given the proper treatment from here on."

"But doctor, how long will it take? What is the treatment? I have to find Sid and Tobey!"

Nana took Sue's hand and gave it a squeeze while the doctor continued. "I'm prescribing a course of anti-inflammatory meds, a brief period of rest; six weeks if you do well and then a gradual return to normal activities."

"Six Weeks! That's too long! . . . Nana?"

"Everything will be alright Sue."

"Can I take Sue home now Doctor?"

"Yes, as soon as the nurse comes in she will fit Sue with a brace and we will release her."

Nana thanked the doctor and he left. Sue was fuming, already having trouble lying still in bed.

"Sue you have to take care of yourself, he mentioned surgery if you do not take care of your injury and it will only make it take longer to heal. Now that we know what is wrong, I think some of my own herbs and special physical therapy will help you heal faster, but you have to do what the doctor says!"

For the first time, Sue got tears in her eyes. She cried not from the pain, but from concern. "What about Sid and Tobey?"

"I will find the boys. Try not to worry. Maybe they are already home wondering where we are."

"If they were home, they would answer their phones."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The Shape Shifter pulled on Tobey's legs and scared him, he whimpered and looked up to try to see what the Shifter was doing.

"Stop!" Sid put his fists down and stood up straight.

"Turn around and face Tobey. Hands behind your back." Kong Li ordered. Sid did as he was told. He expected to be tied up again, but instead felt a sharp pain in his head from a hit with the heavy dragon end of Kong Li's staff.

Tobey didn't see what happened. From his upside down position his eyes were level with Sid's stomach, he was too low to see much behind Sid, but he guessed what Kong Li did when Sid fell against him before going to the floor.

"No Sid . . . I'm so sorry – I never should have tried to keep the recipe!"

Kong Li pulled Sid to the back wall in the room. He went to stand next to the heavy sliding wall.

"I am finished with them for now Shape Shifter. Drop him, get my stupid servant and come here to close the wall."

Tobey screamed when Shifty dropped him. He almost landed on his head, but tucked and rolled just enough to hit shoulders first. He scrambled to his feet and ran to Sid.

Frustrated that he couldn't touch Sid with his hands cuffed behind his back Tobey rolled back on the floor, arched his back, put his toes over the chain between the cuffs and curved his spine the other way bringing his knees to his chest, and his hands in front!

He felt for Sid's pulse at his neck and moved him away from the wall where Kong Li dropped him.

The Shape Shifter pulled Guido out of the room and slid the heavy wall back across the space alone. The space became a dimly lit concrete room again where the two boys were left alone. Sid was left shirtless, but Tobey was down to his underwear and felt a little cold.

Tobey shivered a little as he dug through the trash and crap on the floor. He found a large pair of broken bolt cutters! Broken handle but still – bolt cutters. "What luck."

Tobey stood the cutters, handles up, in the corner with a pipe over the broken part of the handle to make it longer again. He carefully put the chain in the jaws and leaned into the pipe with his shoulder. With a 'snip' the chain came apart and his hands were free.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and ran back to Sid. After he tried to wake him up again, with no luck, he pulled his head and shoulder's up in his lap and stroked his hair.

Kong Li and the Shape Shifter went back across the large loading platform and through a doorway. They left Junior and Guido lying on the floor moaning.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li sent the shifter to steal the ingredients he needed from a market on the surface just across the street and started cooking the instant he returned. He had his own magic herbs and spices to add to the noodle recipe.

Using the calculator function on his phone Kong Li double-checked all of Tobey's calculations according to what he said he had done and everything checked out.

Junior finally woke up and went over to the room where Sid and Tobey were intending to get revenge and convince Tobey to be his boyfriend. Fortunately he couldn't make the wall move by himself.

He left and went through the same door that Kong Li and the Shape Shifter had. Sid and Tobey never knew how close they came to another fight.

Junior entered the lab, or kitchen-like area that Kong Li had set up and sat in the corner silently. He watched Kong Li cooking the Super Soba noodles with great interest.

Shifty stayed close, in case Kong Li needed anything. He didn't need anything, and completely ignored the Shape Shifter even when he should have listened.

"Yes! It is finished, now I will have the physical strength of the Super Soba Noodles and can easily beat Mei Hua and break into the stone to get the cookbook.

The Shifter's voice echoed a little when he spoke. "Master, shouldn't you try it out on someone else first – to make sure it works – a guinea pig – like him." He pointed at Junior.

Instead of being offended Junior nodded, he wanted to be super-strong and was willing to take a chance.

"No Shifter, I will not have anyone else be as strong as I."

Kong Li used a spoon and dribbled the soup into several small jars, noodles and all. He put them in his insulated bag, padded so the jars wouldn't break and led the way back out to the large room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Tobey, a lot of time had passed since his enemies left. He was cold, in pain, and worse Sid hadn't moved or even moaned. Tobey found himself getting emotional. The injuries that had been inflicted on Sid because of his stupidity were horrific. The whip marks, his head had a cut and a two lumps since he was struck once in the whirlwind and once by Kong Li's staff.

Tobey got up to put an empty cardboard box under Sid's legs to elevate them thinking he heard once you should do that if someone is injured.

He gently put Sid's calves on the box and lost control. Turning to face him as he sat back down, Tobey pulled Sid up in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest as he started to cry. His fingers found the cuts and welts on Sid's back and he cried even harder.

Sid leaned limply against him with his head on Tobey's shoulder.

Tobey heard voices and thought Kong Li and his minions were coming back. He hugged Sid tightly one more time and gently let him lie back on the floor so he could stand up. With Sid still unconscious, Tobey prepared himself to fight all of them alone for as long as he could.

Sid put his hand to his head and groaned. "Ow, my head."

"Sid! You're awake!" Tobey spun around and dropped to his knees again. "We have company, it sounds like they're coming back."

"Ai-ya. . . " Sid sat up weakly and leaned against the wall. "Tobey, I don't think I will be much help – my head really hurts and my vision is blurry." Sid was blinking trying to focus on Tobey's face.

"Its okay, I will take care of them." Tobey sounded like he didn't believe it himself. "Stay here and stay down Sid."

Tobey stood up again, ready for whatever came.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li stopped near the center of the room and got one of his jars before he carefully placed his bag on the floor. Slurping noodles, barely chewing them before he swallowed, he downed the jar.

Something was happening! Muscles and tissues moved and changed cells re-arranged. Kong Li smiled his most wicked smile and looked at the wall where his little enemies were trapped.

"Prepare to meet your end!"

Kong Li's threat was followed by a flash of light and he grew small, round ears, whiskers and a tail right before he shrank down to large rat-size.

Junior screamed, "The boss! He just turned into a rat! The recipe didn't work!"

Kong Li, rat still had pale blue eyes and shiny black fur. His nose twitched and he raced off to the lab with Junior and the Shape Shifter following him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey laughed and looked down at Sid, "Did you hear that? Kong Li just turned into Kong Rat! I heard them leaving!"

"Yeah Tobey . . . Kong Rat, that was great." Sid smiled weakly.

"Stay awake Sid, maybe I have time to get us out of here!"

Tobey tried to move the sliding wall again, and couldn't get it to move at all. He looked around at all the trash and junk on the floor. He found a long chain and pulled the end of it with him as he dug through more trash looking for something else he could use.

"What are you doing Tobey?"

"Working on a way out of here!"

Next he picked up a large piece of heavy, 'L' shaped angle iron that had holes on one side and a heavy pipe about seven feet long.

Tobey tossed away the trash all along the bottom of the wall he intended to move. All he found was a hole in the floor where an electric outlet used to be. He smiled, intending to make it work.

Tobey stuck the pipe in the hole and wrapped the chain around it. He picked up another long section of pipe and swung it like a bat at the first pipe. The wall moved an inch!

Tobey tightened the chain and did it again. Now it was open just enough he could get the pipe through. Sid leaned on the wall to stand up.

"Tobey you did it." he said softly.

Tobey smiled and shoved the pipe through, but found he had no leverage. He got the first pipe out of the hole and shook the chain off of it. Tobey put the first pipe between the pipe he shoved in the crack and the wall and pushed with all his might on the end.

The door slid open some more! He found a wider piece of metal and shoved against it again. The door opened wide enough that Tobey thought even Sid could get through!

"Come on, can you get through that?"

"I think so." Sid turned sideways and exhaled trying to make himself smaller. He got through scratching his wounds open again on the concrete wall. He winced and held his chest.

"Are you okay Sid?"

"Yeah." Sid looked around. "Now how do we get out of here? The Shape Shifter didn't let me see how he brought me here."

"We can get out the same way I came in! The van!"

Tobey helped Sid stay on his feet as they half walked, ran to the van. He helped Sid down off the platform near where the van was still parked.

Junior saw Sid and Tobey running, but thinking he couldn't catch them in time, he called the Shape Shifter and ran to get his motorcycle parked nearby.

Tobey glanced quickly in the van, "Yay – the keys are still in it!" He pushed Sid into the van through the driver's door and over to the passenger side.

The roar of Junior gunning the motorcycle echoed loudly in the tunnel and Tobey tried to hurry even more. He quickly put the seatbelt on Sid, landed in the driver's seat neglecting to put his own seatbelt on or closing the driver's door before he started the engine.

"Tobey you can't drive!" Sid realized what was going on through the fog in his mind from his injuries. "Isn't there some rule about driving in your underwear?"

"I can do this! Hang on!"

Tobey stomped the accelerator and the tires squealed as the van took off. The driver's door slammed shut on its own from the force. Junior raced toward the edge of the platform at an angle. He jumped off and landed right behind the van as Tobey raced away. Right behind Junior was the Shape Shifter flying low.

"Tobey look out!" Sid saw the cover at the top of the ramp they were heading for and thought it solid. Tobey was already pushing every button on the dash board. The radio blared, the windshield wipers and the fluid squirted, the lights came on, the horn blared and finally the cover over the entrance started to open.

The roof of the van scraped the cover on the way out, but landed in the alley with squealing tires as Tobey kept it floored. He hung on tightly to the steering wheel the whole time.

Not knowing where else to go Tobey headed for Wu's. Sid was not much help to come up with a plan. He was in and out of consciousness during the rough ride.

"Aaaaah! Get off Shifty!" Tobey screamed when the Shape Shifter landed on top of the van and looked over the front through the windshield at him. Tobey jumped a curb and ran through Chung Lee Park at full speed.

Sid moaned and held his head with both hands. "What's going on?"

"Nothin' much, just scraping off some dirt we picked up." Tobey aimed for the trees and went under and through all the low hanging branches he could find. The branches peeled the Shape Shifter off in pieces. The loud noise made Sid yell and cover his head.

"Tobey! Your driving on grass and under trees?"

"I know Sid, it did the trick." The van bounced again off the curb and back out in the street.

The motorcycle with Junior was still behind them so they didn't slow down. Tobey had the van up on two wheels once when he went around a corner and yelled a 'yahoo', even though he scared himself a little. Sid squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head again.

They were only a block a way from Wu's and had done it without any serious incident, much. Even though Tobey drove the van like he rode his bike.

On the wrong side of the street, it was lucky there was not much traffic at that early morning hour, Tobey was heading for the front of Wu's Garden way too fast! He panicked and stomped on the clutch instead of the brake and the van crashed through the glass windows.

The glass looked like it exploded as the van smashed through. Then the first booth was smashed, the second booth too and the van stopped abruptly crushing the third booth against the counter and the wall.

The sudden stop propelled Tobey through the windshield and over the cash register. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

Junior saw the van crash and the few people coming out of their apartments in bathrobes to see what happened. Rather than be seen, he left. Junior gunned the motorcycle and took off around the next corner.

The Shape Shifter pulled himself together and flew over the building's rooftops and out of sight.

The crash rattled Sid's teeth and hurt his head. He was vaguely aware of crashing, he became very aware when he saw Tobey go through the windshield and screamed his name.

With shaky hands he got the seatbelt off, but his door was jammed against what was left of the wall and booths. Sid fell over the gear shift when he tried to get to the driver's door. He weakly tried to pull himself up on the driver's seat and could go no farther.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The time was early, well before daylight and Mr. Wu and Barney had just entered the kitchen to start preparing all the food for the day. Mr. Wu was already angry after seeing his mom in the hallway upstairs. She told him that Sue was hurt and wouldnt be able to work for six weeks.

He was on a rant, "Again one of those three kids is hurt . . . Barney! You are going to have to take some deliveries."

"Its fine dad. I don't mind."

"Well I do mind! Those slackers! I wonder for how long Sue will milk this injury to get more time off! She's probably not even hurt – just wasted Mom's money to take her to the doctor."

Barney looked embarrassed even though there was no one else to hear his Dad being mean again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana was upstairs with Sue. She got Sue all tucked in and prepared to go out to look for the boys. She got her bag of magical ingredients just in case and looked back in on Sue one more time before she left.

"Barney said he would check on you while I am gone. Now promise me you will lie there and rest. Wait for me to call you with news." Sue said nothing but smiled. Intending to leave as soon as Nana did.

Nana didn't even make it to the stairs when a loud noise and the sound of glass braking came from the dining room below. Nana ran to see the last of the glass showering down around the van. Mr. Wu and Barney ran out of the kitchen, Mr. Wu screaming.

"My restaurant! Who did this!"

Nana opened the driver's side door and found Sid lying across the driver's seat "Sid what happened."

Sid answered in a voice so weak Nana could barely hear him. "Help Tobey! He saved me all by himself."

Nana climbed up higher where she could see to the back of the van and spoke to Sid again. "Tobey's not in the van, where is he?"

But Sid was unconscious again and couldn't answer.

Mr. Wu saw Sid, "My restaurant! SID! YOU did this?" Mr. Wu grabbed his own hair like he was going to pull it out.

"Calvin either help me or get out of here!" Nana yelled at him as she pulled Sid over the driver's seat and carried him over to a booth to put him on a bench. After she put him down, she traced the welt on his chest with her finger.

"Sid. What happened to you two?"

Sue heard the crash too and came to see, but it took her a while to come down the steps. She saw Nana standing over Sid in a booth and hobbled over.

"Sue! Sit down!" Nana ordered and started to go back to the van to look again for Tobey.

Sue touched her brother's cheek and cried. "Sid, can you hear me?"

"Sue . . . Tobey . . . w-was driving."

"Nana! Sid said Tobey was driving."

Barney found Tobey behind the counter.

"Nana! He's back here!" Barney kneeled next to him and shook him gently. "Tobey! Wake up!"

Mr. Wu didn't even seem to notice that the boys were hurt and still stomped through the broken glass looking at all the damage, and yelling.

"What! Tobey was driving! I should have known – I knew he would be the ruin of my restaurant one day! I have to call the insurance! And the police to arrest those two!"

"Calvin, don't you dare- you can't have them arrested! Shut up and go to the kitchen. One more word out of you and I will shut you up myself!" Nana rarely yelled, but he listened when she did.

Nana joined Barney behind the counter with Tobey. They were both surprised to find him in his underwear. Nana especially concerned because of it. He lie on his stomach until Nana helped Barney roll him over.

They both saw the writing on Tobey's stomach at the same time. "Nana why would he write a recipe on his stomach like that and why are there broken handcuffs on his wrists?"

"Sid and Tobey have been through a terrible ordeal. I don't know about the recipe he wrote; he must have thought it was a good one." Nana new right away that it was a magic recipe and knew why Kong Li took the boys, but it didn't explain why Tobey was nearly naked or why Sid had been hurt.

"Barney, can you carry Sid upstairs for me? I will bring Tobey."

"Yes Nana."

"Sue can you get back up without help?"

Sue nodded and started to the stairs. She had to stop and lean over the table in the next booth until a spasm passed.

"Calvin! YOU will call the police and report the accident. You didn't see the driver. He must have ran away after the crash. Right?"

"But Mom!"

"Calvin, I expect you to do as I say. You're insurance will pay for the repairs either way. I will take care of this."

"Okay Mom."

They carried Sid and Tobey upstairs and put them in their room. Barney got their mattresses off the bunk beds and put them on the floor for them so Nana could reach them better.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance Nana?" Barney was worried.

"I don't think so, let me check them. Can you go to the storeroom and get your father's bolt cutters?"

"I will go help Sue and bring them back with me." Barney ran to the steps and helped Sue up the last few. "Thanks Barney."

"No problem." Barney held her hand until they got to the boys' room. Sue sat in the desk chair while Nana checked both boys. She added to Barney's list of things to bring back by asking him to go to her room and get her bag. Nana pulled a blanket over and covered Tobey's lower half.

A very stinky herb held under their noses woke Sid and Tobey up. Sid opened his eyes and saw Nana first. "Is Tobey . . . ?"

Sid saw Tobey moving next to him and sat up to see his face – just to make sure he was okay. Tobey smiled at Sid, but Nana kept him from sitting up with her hand on his shoulder. Sid found his hand to hold.

"How do you feel Tobey?"

"Just wonderful."

Sid looked at his sister. "Sue - what's wrong – how badly are you hurt?"

"Not too bad. I'm worried about you two."

"They told me and Sid that they had left you dying in the street or killed you already - and there was nothing we could do!" Tobey sounded like he might cry. Sue would have gone to them, but she couldn't bend over without great pain and Nana wouldn't let the boys up yet.

"I'll be fine Tobey, try not to worry."

"Sue, they are alright, please go lie back down. I will get them cleaned up."

Sue reluctantly did what Nana told her to do.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .

- one more chappy coming


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Tell Nana, It Will Only Worry Her! 5

By CrystalQuirt

Sibey / Yaoi [boyxboy]

Tobey saw the trouble Sid got in when he tried to keep a recipe so he could make it, but that didn't stop him from thinking he could make one and not get caught. Tobey tries to keep the Super Soba noodle recipe so he can use it and be strong enough to save Sid or Sue if they need help. Takes place after 'Origins.'

Borrowed Super Soba Noodles from Ranma 1/2 - Not a cross over! I only borrowed the noodles. Tobey will give the noodles back; one way or another when he is finished with them.

Sibey / Yaoi - Action, horror, Mild sexual and violent content, non consensual touching, mild language; implied but not described nudity.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana stayed in the boys room and checked them over. Sid was much more alert than he had been just after the crash. He seemed okay even though he complained of a headache. Tobey was very quiet.

Barney brought Nana the bolt cutters. Tobey started shivering when he woke up and was more unsteady when he sat up. Sid held each of his hands steady while Nana cut the cuffs off.

Next, Nana inspected Tobey's head for the source of the blood that made a red streak through his white patch. She found his head had a long cut, but no lump and a lot of dark bruises all over his body.

"Tobey are you hurt anywhere else? Why are you shivering?"

"I'm okay – just cold and I really want a shower."

"Take a hot shower if you feel up to it. A shower will warm you up."

"Wow Tobey, you want a shower? – that is strange . . . Nana, maybe he hit his head harder than we think."

"Ha ha ha-Sid-ha ha ha." Tobey grabbed his Sponge Bob flannel pajamas and left for the bathroom with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

As soon as Tobey was gone Nana asked Sid what happened to Tobey.

"Nana – it was horrible – I couldn't help him! One of Kong Li's new goons touched him . . . and forced kisses on him – he wouldn't fight him off because they were threatening to hurt me if he moved!"

"Oh no, I was afraid of this. Tell me the rest – everything you saw and what they did to you." Sid tried to leave the part about the recipe on Tobey's stomach out of his story.

After a while, Nana inturrupted him. "But why did they whip you? What did they want?"

"They wanted to punish Tobey for moving or even lowering his arms a little." Nana shook her head and he continued to tell her everything he remembered but had to admit some of it was a little foggy. He admitted he didn't know how long he had been unconscious. Sid told Nana about Kong Rat and they talked for a long time. Sid noticed first that Tobey still wasn't back from his shower.

"I'll go get him – its my turn and I 'm sure he already used all the hot water." Nana leaned back on the bunk bed frame to wait and wondered how well both boys, and Sue too would be able to cope from this latest Kong Li - caused trauma.

Sid knocked, but Tobey didn't answer. He slowly opened the door to see what was going on and was surprised to hear the water was still running. He peeked in farther and noticed it was cold in the bathroom and there was no steam. He could see Tobey's outline at the bottom of the bathtub like he was sitting down. "Tobey?"

Still no response, Sid pulled the shower curtain back. Tobey was on his knees with his forehead down and his hands over his head, letting really cold water run on his back.

"What are you doing?"

Tobey said nothing as Sid hurried to turn the water off and grabbed the biggest towel he could find. Tobey's skin was freezing cold and he was shivering even more than he was.

"Tobey . . . come on, you have to get out now." Sid pulled on his shoulders and made him sit up.

"Sid no, I'm not done yet - still dirty," he said in a small voice. Tobey had scrubbed over the writing on his stomach until his skin was red and scratched. The permanent ink had faded some, but was still dark enough to read.

"You can come back when there is more hot water . . . okay?" Sid dragged Tobey to his feet and wrapped the big towel around his shoulders. It went almost down to his knees. Tobey didn't fight, he didn't help either. He just stared blankly into space.

Sid picked him up across his arms to carry him back to their room. Nana got up when they came in. "Sid, Tobey what happened?"

"I don't know Nana. He was curled in a ball in the tub letting cold water run over him. He still didn't want to get out, said he wasn't clean yet." Sid put Tobey on his mattress and pulled his own blanket over to cover him up. Sid held his hand, but Tobey didn't respond at all.

"Go on Sid, get your shower - I want to talk to Tobey."

Sid pulled Tobey's wet hair out of his face before he left, reluctantly. Knowing there would be no warm water yet, he went down to the kitchen first to find something to eat. Mr. Wu had workers in the dining room cleaning up the mess. They laughed and pointed when they saw Sid in his pajamas. Ignoring them Sid looked around. The van had been towed away. Mr. Wu was standing outside on the sidewalk shouting order's at the workers, who mostly ignored him. They knew what they had to do and were doing it without him butting in.

Back in the boy's room, as Tobey warmed up he seemed more like himself. Still, Tobey refused to talk to Nana about what happened, except for how he got Sid out of the room where Kong Li trapped them and got him home. He was proud of that. Nana didn't let on that Sid had told her more about what had happened. She was content to just let him get some rest if he was able.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana made Sid and Tobey stay in bed all day. The restaurant was closed anyway and Mr. Wu was being rotten; yelling at Barney for no reason and about nothing important. He tried yelling at the workers, the police and insurance agent, but no one would listen to him. After hours of his dad's abuse, Barney finally had to get away so he came to Sid and Tobey's room to see if they were awake.

Barney knocked and heard Sue tell him to come in. She was already in the boy's room. They were all awake and sitting on the floor in their pajamas talking.

"Hey guys, can I join you?"

"Sure Barney come on in." Sue answered eagerly. She had her back brace off leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed. Barney sat down next to her. "My dad is being just awful, but good news for you. He went from blaming you two for everything that has ever gone wrong in his life to blaming me."

"Awe man, I'm sorry Barney." Sid offered. "I suppose he would never understand that Tobey did what he had to do. The alternative to escaping in the van was way worse."

Sid gave Tobey's hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "Tobey saved us, he got us home all by himself since I was too dizzy to even see straight at the time."

"What happened to you guys anyway? Where were you? You didn't steal that van did you? I saw Tobey had handcuffs on."

"Well I guess we did steal it sort of, but we were kidnapped right from the garden and we stole the kidnapper's van to get away."

"Wow, I feel for you guys, but how did you let them take you?"

Tobey frowned. "What do you mean how did we 'let' them – we didn't let them take us and torture . . . "

"Well no one could ever kidnap me – not with these!" Barney flexed his muscles.

Sue thought she imagined steam coming from Tobey's ears. "Come on Barney. Would you help me get back to my room?" She didn't really need help, but thought it best to get Barney away from Tobey right then. Tobey was upset enough and Barney wasn't the most sensitive guy.

She wrapped the back brace around her middle and fastened the velcro just in case they ran into Nana.

Once they got to Sue's room she invited him to stay and talk. "Okay Sue." he came in and closed the door.

"Hey Barn, you might want to leave the door open so no one gets any weird ideas about what we're doing in here.

"Right Sue." Barney blushed and opened the door again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Now that Sid and Tobey were alone, and both awake at the same time, Tobey spoke first.

"Lets not tell Nana what I did – about the recipe at least, it will only worry her."

"Yeah right, remember when I asked you guys to do that same favor for me?"

"It wasn't our fault that Nana was standing behind you when you said it!"

"Ahem." Nana cleared her throat to announce that she was standing in the doorway. "Too late Tobey, I saw the writing on your stomach when I was picking you up after the crash. I recognize a magic recipe when I see one, even if it's in your special code."

"I'm sorry." Tobey explained as Nana sat down with them on the floor. "I wanted so bad to be strong, so I could protect you guys and save Sid the next time, if he needed me."

"What do you mean save me? Why me?"

"At the carnival, I couldn't lift the cabinet off of you, and didn't even think to use a lever like Sue did. And I was afraid I would hurt you and couldn't fix your shoulder."

"Tobey! Look what you did in that old subway station all alone!" Sid put his arm around him and continued.

"Nana, Tobey used a bunch of junk in that subway to get his hands apart, pry open a heavy sliding, concrete wall so we could get out and he controlled his emotions completely and put up with unimaginable crap from those thugs to protect me until he got a chance to take them down, which he did – expertly! Then he drove a 4 speed van, never having driven at all before and we escaped! I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't turn Kong Li into a Rat on purpose!" Sid pulled Tobey's chin up to see his face, but Tobey still looked away.

" . . . And Tobey . . . Look at me so I know you are listening." Tobey sighed and looked at Sid. "You did it all without any recipe to make you strong. You are perfect the way you are."

"Yes Tobey, you are a wonderful kid and one of my three best students ever."

"Really Nana?"

"Who were the other two that were the best?"

Sid hurt his own shoulder punching Tobey in the arm and lie back on the floor while they both laughed.

"Okay boy's settle down, but Tobey you still have to be punished – you pretty much stole a recipe and intended to lie. Even if your intentions were good, it was still wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes Nana."

"For your punishment, you have to sweep everywhere everyday, even the store room and do all of the dishes ever day for two weeks for Barney. And you are grounded from the arcade for a month."

"Its okay Nana, I will do it."

"You both get some rest today. I need to go check on Sue. Let you injuries heal, you can start in a day or two if you feel well enough."

"Okay Nana." Tobey lie back on the floor too and put his legs over Sid's. Nana left for Sue's room. Sid and Tobey could hear her running Barney out of her room.

Tobey sniffled and Sid raised up to look at him. "Tobey, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. . . . but thanks for all those nice things you said, but I still feel awful – I got you and Sue hurt."

"Oh Tobey. I wish you weren't feeling so down. Like you say – we all make mistakes, and you saved me all by yourself in the end. You didn't hurt us, Kong Li and his thugs did. You were hurt too and had to endure that creep, Junior. I bet his breath stunk."

"It stunk like butt, and cigarettes." Tobey sat up, so Sid did too and put his arm around him. Tobey did the same but found a wet spot on Sid's back.

"Sid – you need your bandages changed."

"Okay, I'm sure Nana will be back to do it soon."

"No, I will do it for you."

Sid took off his Speed Racer pajama top and lie on the floor on his stomach. After his shower, Nana had used wide surgical tape tight around all four edges when she dressed the deepest of the cuts on his back and ribs in the front. Tobey went to his knees next to Sid and started to take the old bandage off.

Tobey saw Sid's muscles tighten and he knew pulling the tape off would hurt. An image flashed through his mind of when Sid asked him to help him and he couldn't. He grabbed the edge or the bandage firmly and yanked! Sid whined.

"Sorry Sid."

"Its okay, it had to be done – right?"

"Right." Sid's wounds were red and swollen around the edges and looked even bigger than they had when the wounds were first inflicted.

Tobey's eyes got wet again, but he gently cleaned Sid's wound and got new bandages back on. Tobey patted Sid's shoulder and he rolled over. "Do you want to take this one off your ribs yourself?"

"No, it's gonna hurt either way . . . you do it." Sid thought he needed to since he seemed willing.

Tobey frowned and pulled the bandage off quickly like he had the first one. Sid made no sound this time but Tobey saw him clench his teeth. Nana had only bandaged the deepest cut area under Sid's ribs on his side, but the same cut went all the way up to his shoulder on the opposite side.

"Sid! They almost cut you in half! Your beautiful smooth skin is going to be scared – and its my fault."

"Well how fortunate then that you love me, that way no one else has to see."

Tobey started to sob, doubled over, shoulders and stomach spasming, tears running down his cheeks and landing on Sid's stomach. He Sid quickly sat up and hugged him.

"Oh Tobey! I was kidding! Scars aren't so bad! Like badges of honor – reminder's of what I've been through and I don't care who sees them – these scars will always remind me of how brave you were when you saved me! Stop beating yourself up okay?"

Tobey wiped his eyes and guided Sid by his shoulders to lie back down so he could finish putting a clean bandage on him. Once Sid was all bandaged they decided not to camp out on the floor anymore and put their mattresses back on the bunk bed.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna climb up."

"But you haven't had anything to eat for like . . . almost two days. Come down with me to get something."

"I don't want to." Tobey climbed up on his bunk.

"What do you want me to bring you?"

"Nothing."

Sid frowned and went to Sue's room instead of the kitchen. He knocked softly.

"Come in." Sue was lying on top of the covers in her nightgown reading.

"How are you feeling Sue?"

"Okay I guess, I still have major spasms when I try to move . . . You?"

"Worried . . . about Tobey."

Sue raised her head. "What's wrong?"

"He won't eat."

"Whoa, that is serious – this is Tobey we're talking about."

"And he won't come out of our room. He is really upset and beating himself up for everything!"

"Nana will probably just say to give him time."

"Yeah, I hope time is all it takes. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm still full from the feast Nana brought me a couple of hours ago."

"She brought you a feast and I have to go get my own. Where's the love?"

She grinned at him and he went downstairs. The dining room had been all cleaned up and he heard Mr. Wu telling Nana that the carpenter's would be there early in the morning to fix everything and the new booths would be delivered too. They were getting the deluxe benches with the gold trim this time, and replacing all the booths on both sides. He could tell Mr. Wu was talking with his mouth full.

When he saw Sid walk in, Mr. Wu glared at him. "There he is, the 'restaurant ruiner'. I saw you in the driver's seat in that van in the middle of my restaurant. What made you think you could drive?"

"Calvin!" Nana scolded.

Sid changed his mind about being hungry and went to the garden. The sun was setting on this terrible day, finally. He took off his shoes and sat crosslegged in meditation until the last of the light faded from the sky. He would have sat longer still, but something didn't feel right. Birds were still fussing over their roosting spots in the bushes. The crickets stopped chirping and he felt like he was being watched.

The strange feelings dismissed as imagination and being really tired, he got up. On his way back in, he had just got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard Tobey screaming. Sid ran up the stairs five at a time and to their room. But when he got there, the screams were coming from the bathroom.

Nana came from the kitchen and followed Sid. Sue was leaning against her door trying to force a spasm to go away after getting out of bed too fast to see what was happening.

"I'll find out what's happening Sue – stay here." Sid assured Sue, and Nana stopped to help her lie back down before she followed Sid.

Sid found the bathroom door locked, Tobey still screaming inside. He took a step back and kicked the door in. Inside, Junior had Tobey wrapped loosely in the shower curtain trying to carry him to the open window!

"Shit! - TOBEY!" Sid ran in and grabbed Junior's arm intending to turn him around and kick him into next week – but the Shape Shifter came out of the linen closet and punched Sid in the chest before he wrapped him in a tentacle. Sid hung in the tentacle gasping for air. The Shifter whispered in his ear, "Kong Li only wants him this time, you have outlived your usefulness."

The Shifter wrapped a tentacle around Sid's neck and squeezed, Sid was trying to pull it off with both hands as he went to his knees.

Tobey stopped fighting for a moment when he saw Sid get hit and trapped. Junior made it to the window with him. When Junior leaned on the windowsill to push Tobey out, he got an arm free from the curtain and pulled the window down so hard on Junior's hand that the glass broke.

Tobey stomped on Juniors foot with his heel and even though he had bare feet against Junior's boot, Junior cried out and picked his foot up as Tobey jumped away. Tobey took the time to wrap a towel round his waist before Junior jumped on him. They landed in the bath tub with Tobey on the bottom.

Nana got to the Shape Shifter and knocked its head sideways with a round kick, but the head reformed on the end of a long neck, with a huge lion like mouth full of sharp teeth. It roared and growled at her. There was still a tentacle wrapped around Sid's neck choking him.

Junior reached over Tobey's head and turned the water on. The stream from the faucet hit Tobey right in the face. He twisted to the side a little but couldn't move much in the narrow bathtub. He and Junior exchanged several punches and when Tobey kicked he was pretty sure he got Junior's soft spot when he stopped fighting for a second. Tobey almost sat up, but Junior pushed him back down. His hair plugged up the drain and the tub started to fill up – Tobey was determined to not allow himself to be drowned.

"You moron! The tub won't fill up before I-kick-your-ass!"

Sue called Barney using her phone. He was surprised to get a call since she was right upstairs, "Yellow?" he answered.

"Barney! I need help – but bring a cup of something hot up with you!"

"What? Do you want soup?"

"Doesn't matter – what ever is hottest – and hurry!"

Nana kicked and punched the Shifter each time avoiding his tentacles. Sid stopped struggling and went limp!

"Sid!" Nana yelled and hit the Shifter again, but she was distracted and he grabbed her around the waist. A tentacle went around Nana's throat too, but not before she got her hand in it, so when the Shifter squeezed he couldn't completely shut off her air.

Tobey got his foot up and kicked Junior off. He landed on the toilet and slid off between the toilet and the wall. Tobey was up right away, grabbed the lid off the toilet and hit Junior over the head with it. He rewrapped the towel around his waist as he turned to the Shifter.

"Sid!" he cried and then saw Nana had been captured too!

Shifty didn't give Tobey time to think of a plan before several tentacles flew at him. Tobey grabbed the toilet plunger and used the handle to knock the tentacles away. The Shifter started out the bathroom door and into the hall dragging Sid and Nana with him. Tobey continued to hit tentacles so hard he was separating them from the Shifter's main blob of a body.

Barney came upstairs with a big mug of steaming hot soup for Sue and saw the Shifter in the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Barney throw hot stuff at it! Make sure you don't miss!"

Barney was shaking so hard he almost spilled it! But at the last second threw the large mug at the shifter. The shifter recoiled from the hot liquid and melted in the places that the hot liquid splashed on. The tentacles released Nana and Sid. Tobey had Sid dragging him away before the mug even hit the floor. Nana dropped a few inches to land on her feet. The Shifter melted into a puddle of ooze and went down a heating vent in the floor.

"Mwaaaah!" They all startled when they heard Tobey scream like he was in agony. He was leaning over Sid, shaking him and checking for signs of breathing. Before anyone could get over to him he had tilted Sid's head back, pinched off his nose and was blowing into his mouth for the first time. Nana kneeled on the other side to check Sid's pulse.

"His heart is beating! But no breathing!" Tobey cried out in between breaths.

"Slow down Tobey, remember to count – remember your lessons." Tobey looked at her and counted out loud before he bent down to cover Sid's mouth with his own again. Sue nervously watched Sid's chest rise when Tobey blew hard.

Nana kept her finger on Sid's pulse the whole time. Sue whined a little, "Nana?"

Nana ordered, "Barney call 911!"

Right then, Sid turned his head away from Tobey's lips and coughed. Barney paused, Sue got tears in her eyes and Barney hugged her. Tobey grabbed Sid and pulled him up into a hug so tight he couldn't breath again, but he had another coughing spell and Tobey loosened up.

"Sid – are you alright?" Sid nodded 'yes' not able to talk yet.

"Okay Barney, go ahead and call 911 but instead of an ambulance tell them we need the police for the arrest of a home invader. They could all see Junior was still lying by the toilet.

Sid started to say something but had to stop and cough again. Tobey still had him in his arms.

Nana spoke instead. "Tobey do you know what you have done?"

"I'm sorry Nana. I . . . "

"TOBEY!" Nana shouted. "You are sorry because you saved Sid's life with artificial respiration; took down an attacker that interrupted you in the shower – and did it all while naked? You have nothing to be sorry about!"

Tobey looked down, he had no idea where the towel wound up. "Eeee!" he squealed let go of Sid and ran back in the bathroom to put on his pajama bottoms.

When he came back Sid was standing up and hugged him. "You saved my life again. And you just apologized for it?"

"No Sid, not for that. . . okay, got it – no more feeling sorry. Thanks Sid."

Nana and Barney caught Sue as she doubled over with a spasm. "And Sue, where is your brace?"

"I'm sorry Nana, I had just taken it off for a second when I heard Tobey scream."

"And another thing, how did you know that the Shifter would react like that to hot liquid?"

"I didn't really, but it made sense that since nothing else seems to affect Shifty, I hoped temperature would."

"You all did very well, I am so proud of all of you – Barney! You saved the day!" Barney grinned.

"Sid, Tobey, Barney? Do you feel well enough to watch Junior until the police show up? I want to help Sue back to bed and put a shield up around Wu's Garden to keep the Shape Shifter out of here."

"Yes Nana – good idea."

Tobey and Barney went in first. "Take it easy Sid." Tobey made Sid sit on the little chair by the door. Barney was still freaked out. "So guys – what was that thing?"

"Oh, um. It was this guy's friend in a costume. Too bad he got away huh?"

"But he went down the heating vent!"

"Try not to think about it too much Barney, it'll give you a headache."

Barney glared at Tobey still wanting answers, but their conversation would have to wait. Junior moaned and woke up. With a big, stupid looking smile on his face he looked up at Tobey and Barney. Sid got up and joined them. Tobey leaned closer to him to be sure he understood.

"Don't move."

The police soon arrived and handcuffed Junior. They took him away while he made kissy faces at Tobey and talked about licking him. Tobey and Barney both cringed.

After the police took their reports, to avoid any more questions from Barney, Tobey and Sid went to their room and shut the door. They lie on their bunks talking until the hall was clear of people. "Tobey, why were you taking another shower?"

"Thanks Sid, that reminds me I have to go finish the soap is starting to make me itch."

"but why?"

"I'm trying to get the writing off." Tobey slipped back to the bathroom to finish his shower. There was fingerprint dust all over from the police collecting evidence against Junior.

Sid waited for him to come back before he turned out the light. Tobey leaned in over Sid and gave him a kiss before he climbed up the ladder to get in his bunk instead of just hopping up.

"Tired Tobey?"

"I'm wiped out."

"Thanks again . . . you know, for everything."

"No problem, I didn't have anything else to do."

Sid kicked the bottom of Tobey's bunk. "Hey easy on the bed, Sid."

After the lights had been out for a while Sid felt Tobey climbing down. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Junior."

Sid pushed his blanket down. Tobey climbed over him and stretched his long slender body in the narrow space between Sid and the wall. Sid rolled toward him and put his arm around him covering them up with the blanket at the same time. Tobey put his arm around Sid's waist.

"Better Tobey?"

"Much better."

Tobey kissed Sid's nose and each of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"How about on the lips?"

"Gladly." Tobey turned his head and kissed Sid right on the lips while he hugged him tightly. When he stopped he pressed his face in Sid's neck just so he could be as close as possible to him. If he could have he would have climbed in his skin with him. When Tobey stopped rubbing Sid's back, Sid knew he was asleep. Within minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

Sue was sleeping too. Nana was in her room cooking up the protection spell to protect Wu's Garden from any more surprises from Shape Shifters. When she took a short break, she looked in on Sue, who seemed fine. Then she looked in on Sid and Tobey.

In the dim light from their nightlight she could see Tobey was in Sid's bunk with him and they were both sound asleep. She smiled, knowing they would help each other through the weeks to come better than she could guide them. After she finished and got the protection spell in place, she went to sleep thinking about what great kids she had.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[end]


End file.
